Devil
by yayarara
Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae./HAEHYUK/BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

CLAP

Suara gemuruh langit menyusul setelah kilatan itu terlihat, hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota yang sudah begitu dingin dan lembab malam itu. Setiap butir yang menghantam aspal menimbulkan gemerisik yang menggema di sepanjang gang gelap di pinggir kota. Keadaan yang kumuh serta bau yang menyengat membuat tak ada seorang pun yang akan memasuki tempat itu.

Srek

Srek

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menyeret tubuhnya. Pelan tapi pasti mencoba keluar dari tempat itu. sesekali terdengar erangan kesakitannya saat kulit hitamnya melepuh, menggelembung dan pecah. Sebagian tubuhnya telah meleleh, reaksi alami dari fisiknya yang memang tak tercipta untuk dunia ini. Membuatnya harus beradaptasi dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Kebanyakan mahkluk sepertinya akan musnah bahkan sebelum bertemu para mahkluk fana itu.

Musnah dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Tapi tidak, ia berbeda. Ia tidak akan musnah. Hanya tinggal sedikit.

Sedikit lagi.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bereaksi dengan cepat, membuat kesakitan sebelumnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Raungannya mengerikan, rasa sakitnya mengerikan. Dengan cepat tubuh hitamnya meleleh perlahan bagai patung lilin yang di lempar dalam api. Semakin terkikis habis namun memunculkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah tubuh balita yang kering kerontang dengan kulit yang begitu pucat. Perlahan tubuh baru itu berkembang bagai manusia yang tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Kakinya berubah panjang, tubuhnya ramping dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai penjang.

Perlahan ia mulai berdiri dengan susah payah, ia belum terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya. Tapi ini hanyalah masalah waktu. Rasa sakitnya telah menghilang digantikan dengan rasa dingin air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Hujan perlahan menghilangkan noda kotoran laknat di tubuh sebelumnya. Seakan setiap tetes yang menyentuh tubuhnya akan menyamarkan kebusukannya dari dunia ini, membaur dengan dunia ini.

Ia melihat kedua tangannya yang kini memiliki jemari lentik yang begitu putih. Paras tak berbentuknya sekarang berubah begitu cantik. Ia tersamarkan sekarang menjadi mahluk fana yang begitu cantik. Bibir merah itu tertarik kesamping, perlahan ia melihat keluar gang gelap itu dengan kedua matanya.

Kedua mata yang memiliki bola mata semerah darah didalam kegelapan malam.

Kegelapan yang pekat persis seperti dirinya.

Sang iblis.

.

.

.

 **Devil**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M (untuk umpatan dan kekerasan)**

 **Warning: BL/Crime/Fantasy/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan salah satu bank terbesar di Seoul, membuat petugas parkir lekas menghapirinya. Pintu pengemudinya terbuka mengungkapkan sesosok pria tampan bersetalan rapi. Dengan santai ia melemparkan kuncinya lalu berjalan memasuki gedung. Suara langkahnya menggema karena lantai marmer yang ia pijak. Ia berhenti tepat di meja costummer service membuat seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum menawan membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin melihat brangkasku" Ucapnya tenang.

"Atas nama siapa, Tuan?"

"Lee Donghae."

Jawaban itu diakhiri senyum tipis yang menawan.

Waktu berikutnya ia sudah berjalan dideretan brangkas yang dilengkapi pengaman tercanggih. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kamera keamanan dimana-mana. Seorang pegawai laki-laki berjalan di depannya dengan sopan, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat pegawai itu berhenti tepat di brangkas nomor 1378.

"Permisi Tuan." Pegawai itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu berukuran sedang dengan sebuah cetakan persegi hitam di tengahnya.

Tanpa ragu ia menempelkan ibu jarinya tepat di cetakan persegi hitam tersebut, scan sidik jari. Saat scan selesai, berarti kunci dapat diaktifkan. Pegawai itu memasukan kartu kedalam sisi depan brangkas.

Jegrek.

Brangkas terbuka, ada sebuah koper di dalamnya. Sebuah koper dengan keamanan ekstra. Pegawai itu mengeluarkannya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja yang ada di tengah tempat itu. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar memberikan privasi kepada nasabah VVIP tersebut.

Lelaki itu dengan santai menyusun sandi kunci koper tersebut sebelum dengan perlahan membuka kopernya.

Ada.

Senyum tipisnya terukir. Tangannya terulur mengambil satu dari puluhan batangan emas didalam koper tersebut. Perhatiannya teralih pada kantung beludru berwarna biru tua di antara tumpukan emas . Ia membukanya dan ratusan butir berlian segera memantulkan sinar lampu ruangan itu. Semuanya ada, pemindahan barang ini berhasil. Semuanya telah ditangannya sekarang, ratusan juta won ada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Seluruh jiri payahnya selama ini, akhirnya segalanya menjadi miliknya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menutup koper itu kembali, menekan tombol memanggil pegawai itu kembali guna mengembalikan semuanya kembali kedalam keamanan ekstra.

"Senang bisa membantu anda Tuan Lee Donghae." Ia membalas senyuman dari pegawai itu lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ia pasti akan kembali ketempat ini lagi karena cepat atau lambat ia harus memindahkan semua emas dan berlian itu nantinya. Disimpan di satu tempat secara terus menerus tak akan aman, karena itu sebelum ia mencairkannya menjadi uang serta barang ia perlu menyimpannya dengan hati-hati.

Tapi itu nanti.

Untuk sekarang ia ingin bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik menggema diseluruh ruangan dengan gemerelapan lampu dikegelapan. Asap rokok bercampur dengan bau alkohol disana-sini seperti oksigen bagi orang-orang yang haus akan kesenangan dan kenikmatan itu. Iris cokelatnya mengedar disekitar hanya untuk melihat wanita-wanita berbusana minim yang rela di jamah dengan lelaki acak di setiap sudut, bercumbu dan melakukan apapun yang ia sama sekali tak ingin tahu. Bartender itu dengan ahli menuang minuman untuknya. Vodka itu dengan cepat mengalir ditengorokannya dalam sekali teguk, matanya terpejam dan erangan halusnya terdengar saat cairan alkohol itu mengalirkan sensasi panas di tubuhnya. Sensasi yang membuatmu ketagihan untuk minta satu teguk lagi dan lagi, sampai kau mabuk dan setengah sadar.

Tapi tidak, ia bukanlah anak sekolah yang mencoba peruntungan dengan memasuki club malam, mencoba-coba alkohol karena penasaran. Satu teguk alkohol tak akan membuatnya mabuk, bahkan setelah minum berbotol-botol ia masih sanggup menyetir hingga Incheon tanpa menabrak mobil orang lain atau pembatas jalan. Alkohol seperti soda baginya, club seperti rumah keduanya. Semua yang ada disini adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Ini adalah hidupnya.

Tak perlu diperintah bartender itu menuang cairan vodka kedalam gelasnya, satu teguk, dua , tiga dan seterusnya. Apa? Bukankah sudah dia katakan ia tak akan mabuk bahkan jika itu puluhan gelas.

Tubuhnya sudah beradaptasi dengan hal-hal seperti ini sejak lama. Sekali lagi ia meneguk vodka digelasnya saat iris cokelatnya menangkap seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

Seorang wanita.

Iris cokelatnya bergerak mengikuti langkah pelan wanita itu. Mata keduanya sempat bertemu pandang sebelum sosok wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya, melewati punggunya. Menyisakan wangi yang begitu mengoda untuknya. Suara gelasnya yang membentur meja terdengar setelah ia menelan seluruh minumannya. Ia menengok dan mendapati wanita itu melihatnya, tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum bergabung dengan kerumunan orang.

Ia diundang.

Ia tahu wanita itu mengundangnya untuk memenuhi gairah masing-masing. oh ayolah, semua orang tahu apa saja yang bisa kalian lakukan di dalam club serlain minum. Tak perlu banyak bicara ia berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan meja bar dan berjalan pelan menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang menikmati musik elektrik yang begitu keras. Tak butuh waktu lama saat iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok menawan ditengah kerumunan itu. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu sebelum wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan semakin dalam kekerumunan orang.

Oh wanita itu ingin bermain dengannya, ingin ia menangkapnya, begitu? Dengan pelan ia mengikutinya. Jujur saja ia bukan tipe lelaki hidung belang yang akan meniduri wanita setiap malam, tapi terkadang ia memerlukan seseorang untuk melepaskan hasratnya sebagai lelaki normal. Dan sepertinya malam ini adalah salah satunya. Lagipula wanita yang membuatnya penasaran seperti ini adalah tipenya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk kembali keluar dari kerumunan manusia disana, menetap di sudut lorong club yang gelap. Tak mau basa-basi ia segera menghimpit wanita itu ditembok, membuat tubuh mereka hampir bergesekan. Terlihat terlalu percaya diri? Tidak juga, karena ia tahu pasti wanita ini menginginkannya juga. Bola matanya menulusuri sosok wanita itu.

Cantik, dengan wajah yang begitu jauh dari kata _asian_. Rambutnya coklat panjang menggelombang dengan minidress hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Auranya begitu berbeda dari wanita yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya, begitu sexy dan panas. Tipe wanita yang sedikit jarang ditemukan di Korea, anggap saja malam ini keberuntungannya.

Setelah ia merasa cukup untuk mengenal gadis itu, secara sepihak ia menciumnya tanpa basa-basi. Membuat tubuh mereka menempel dengan sensasi nikmat yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Mereka bercumbu dengan begitu panas hingga merasa tempat itu tak sesuai lagi dengan kubutuhan mereka. Mereka membutuhkan ranjang, segera.

Dan menyewa salah satu kamar disana bukanlah ide yanga buruk.

Bruk.

Kedua tubuh itu jatuh diranjang dengan dia yang menindih wanita itu, masih dengan saling bercumbu. Kedua tangan mereka tak bisa diam dengan saling merapa tubuh satu sama lain, tapi saat tangan besarnya dengan tak sabar akan merobek gaun hitam wanita itu tangan lain yang lebih ramping mencenggahnya.

" _Be patient, dear. We still have a lot of time_." Suara itu terdengar menggoda tanpa ada nada memerintah. Mungkin jika orang lain akan langsung tunduk dengan wanita ini, tapi tidak untuknya. Ia terlalu dominan untuk diperintah jadi tanpa memperdulikan perkataan wanita itu ia kembali mencumbunya. Kali ini merasakan leher dan pundaknya yang terbuka membuat telinganya menangkap erangan lembut wanita itu. Tubuhnya panas dan ia tahu gairahnya sudah sampai pada batasnya untuk dileburkan malam ini. Pergerakannya semakin liar, liar dan intim karena nafsu sudah membutakannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar erangan wanita itu sudah tak terdengar.

Menghilang sepenuhnya.

Ia bahkan tak sadar tangan ramping itu kini terulur dibalik punggungnya. Jemari lentik wanita itu megenggam jarum suntik yang berisi cairan aktif. Tak perlu menunggu laki-laki diatasnya untuk menelanjanginya, ia mengayunkan lengannya. Membuat jarum itu menembus tengguk lelaki diatasnya.

"Aarkh!" Ia langsung bangkit dan reflek mundur beberapa langkah, satu lenganya dengan cepat mengambil jarum ditengkuknya, ia dapat melihat cairan didalamnya hanya bersisa sedikit. Ia yakin sebagian telah masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam wanita itu.

Langkahnya terdengar keras saat ia akan menedekati wanita itu. Namun belum sempat tangan besarnya meraih leher kecil itu tubuhnya sudah rubuh.

Oh tidak, racunnya sudah bekerja.

Seluruh sendi tubuhnya serasa diserang ribuan jarum dengan tubuh yang mulai kaku. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Ini menyakitkan. Pandanganya mulai mengabur tapi ia tahu ada beberapa orang yang masuk kedalam kamar ini sekarang. Ia juga merasakan tangan dingin wanita itu memaksa tangannya agar terulur. Ia mengelak hanya untuk mendapatkan tendangan seseorang dipunggunya.

Tanganya kini terulur saat ditarik paksa kali ini tak ada perlawanan karena racun dalam tubuhnya membuat pukulan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan, sesuatu menempel di ibu jarinya. Seseorang sedang mengambil scan sidik jarinya. Wanita itu bangkit melihat cetakan sidik jari yang ia dapatkan dan tersenyum. Ia melihat orang-orang disekitarnya

" _Clean up_."

Dengan itu ia pergi dari sana, berjalan keluar kamar melewati orang-orang di dalam club dengan langkah pasti. Senyum cantiknya terus terukir, dan jika saja ada yang memperhatikan sekilas mata birunya mengkilap merah sesaat.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya mengelepar ditanah dengan keadaanya yang mengerikan. Satu tendangan menghantap perutnya membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah selayaknya tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Orang-orang ini menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti tak puas juka ia mati begitu saja.

Mereka ada ditanah lapang tak jauh dari kota sekarang, menyeretnya dengan kasar ditempat ini sebelum dipukuli oleh gerombolan ini.

"Ck ck. Lee Donghae, liat dirimu sekarang. Orang-orang akan tertawa jika melihatnya."

Lee Joon.

Ia tahu dari suaranya. Salah satu berandal mafia yang begitu membencinya.

Dua orang menarik kedua lengannya tiba-tiba, memaksanya berdiri berhadapan dengan ketua mereka.

Bugh.

Satu lagi pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya membuat darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Sakit, Lee Donghae?" Nada itu terdengar mencemooh.

Brengsek.

Ia akan menghabisi mereka semua dengan tangan kosong jika saja tubuhnya tak terkena racun.

Racun sialan.

Wanita sialan.

"Rasanya aku sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk saat seperti ini, aku menunggu begitu lama untuk menghabisimu Donghae."

Oh tentu saja, bahkan setelah Donghae keluar dari kelompok mafia itu orang ini masih menaruh dendam padanya. Mereka memang selalu berselisih dan Donghae selalu tahu bagaimana mempermalukan Lee Joon didepan semua anggota. Membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan karena kemampuannya yang tak sepadan dengannya. Bukan secara sengaja, Donghae hanya tak suka seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Donghae waspada. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, dirusak dari dua arah, dalam dan luar. Ia bahkan hampir tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Meski penglihatannya samar ia masih bisa menegenali seseorang dari jarak dekat.

"Lee Donghae yang begitu kuat di dunia mafia dipukuli di pinggir kota, apa yang akan dikatakan ayah tentang ini menurutmu? Ah benar sekali ia akan sangat menyesal pernah menjadikanmu bagian dari kerajaannya." Tawa ia mengelegar setelahnya di susul tawa-tawa dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Tapi jika saja, jika saja kau mau sedikit bersikap sopan padaku, mungkin saja aku akan mengampunimu. "

Lee joon mendekatkan mulutnya ditelingan Donghae.

"Aku tak akan menuntut banyak, cukup sedikit saja kerendahan hatimu untuk memohon padaku, mungkin aku akan memikirkan tentang melepaskanmu, Donghae."

Donghae ingin tertawa dalam batinnya, memohon? Yang benar saja, bahkan jika ia dikuliti hidup-hidup sekarang ia tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya.

"Kau hanya perlu memohon padaku Donghae, dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Semudah itu."

Namun senyum Lee Joon menghilang saat Donghae justru meludahinya. Pandangan matanya berubah tajam melihat seringaian yang terukit di bibir Donghae. Amarahnya serasa naik hingga ubun-ubun saat melihat orang babak belur didepannya ini masih bisa mengejeknya.

"HAJAR DIA!" Teriaknya keras sebelum sekali lagi Donghae merasakan hantaman-hantaman keras yang seakan meluluh lantahkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terus dipukuli hingga ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, ia sama sekali tak sadar kapan hal itu berhenti dan tubuhnya dibiarkan tergeletak di tanah yang keras dan dingin.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya?" Salah satu anak buah itu bertanya saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Donghae di sana.

"Racun itu akan membunuhnya perlahan."Jawabnya sambil menyalakan rokok lalu menghisapnya.

Orang –orang itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, membuat tempat itu kini begitu sunyi dan gelab. Hanya terdengar deru nafas Donghae yang semakin memendek. Ia membuka matanya, melihat langit malam yang begitu samar di matanya sekarang. Meski begitu bulan masih terlihat dari iris cokelatnya yang semakin meredup. Nafasnya semakin memendek dan ia tahu jantungnya mulai berdetak lemah sekarang.

Apa ia akan mati?

Semudah inikah ia mati?

Selama 29 tahun ia hidup, sama sekali tak terpikirkan akan berakhir seperti ini, sama sekali tak terpikirkan ia akan mati dengan menyedihkan seperti ini. Lalu ia tersenyum kecut saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa hidupnya memang menyedihkan dari awal. Lihat pekerjaannya, lihat perbuatannya. Tak ada yang bisa dibenarkan dari semua itu.

Mungkin ini hukuman untuknya. Selama ini ia selalu mendengar bahwa mafia memang selalu mati dengan mengenaskan. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya, sekarang gilirannya.

Ia tak bisa bernafas dan pandangnaya semakin meredup. Jantungnya terasa nyeri karena begitu berusaha kuat untuk kembali berdetak tapi racun mencegahnya, memaksanya untuk segera berhenti. Kesadarannya mulai hilang selaras dengan angin malam yang menyapu tubuhnya.

Deg

Detak jantunganya semakin samar

Deg.

Semakin samar

Deg.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki ramping itu melangkah dengan sedikit aneh, bahkan beberapa kali kaki kanannya selaras dengan tangan kanannya yang berayun. Iris hitamnya mengedar kesegala arah dengan binggung dan takut. Tangan kirinya terkepal dan tangan kananya memegang seutas tali yang tersambung dengan botol kecil berisi air murni di dalamnya, pergerakannya yang serampangan dan tak jelas membuat botol itu berayun kesana kemari.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di tanah lapang, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat surai hitamnya bergerak selaras.

"Dimana? Mana? Senior bilang disekitar sini."

Ia kembali berjalan kesekitar dengan langkahnya yang tak biasa, berputar-putar ditempat itu sebelum kakinya tak sengaja menginjak ekor kadal di bawahnya.

"AAAH!"

Ia berteriak begitu kencang karena ketakutan dan mundur secara serampangan membuat satu kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya. Bisa ditebak ia tersandung kakinya sendiri setelah itu, membuatnya berguling- guling di daratan menurun. Iya dia terjatuh, jatuh begitu saja seperti tanpa sebab. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya pasti berfikir dia aneh atau parahnya lagi gila.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit, kepalanya terasa pusing dan siku tanganya terasa nyeri. Sesuatu yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia melihat tanganya yang nyeri dan kembali berteriak nyaring saat melihat darah keluar dari sana. Matanya terasa panas dan air matanya sudah berkumpul di sudut-sudutnya.

Rasanya sakit, begitu sakit dan ia tak tahan.

Jangan khawatir itu hanya luka kecil sebenarnya tapi dia saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkannya. Bahkan anak SD hanya akan menanggapi luka seperti itu sambil lalu. Tolong maklumi, ini rasa sakit pertamanya.

Mungkin ia juga sudah akan menangis untuk pertama kalinya kalau saja iris hitamnya tak menangkap tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati tubuh lemah itu. Ia berhasil meredam teriakannya yang akan keluar saat melihat betapa parah orang itu terluka. Ia berlutut didekatnya kemudian kebingungan sendiri sambil melihat kesana-kemari.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan pucatnya erat-erat. Benar-benar lupa tentang botol yang ia bawa.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada tubuh itu.

"Astaga! Jantungnya akan berhenti! Ia bisa mati! Bagaimana ini, senior bagaimana ini!"Serunya sambil menengadah menatap langit.

Mungkin jika seniornya ada disini sudah pasti akan memukul kepalanya dengan keras karena kebodohan juniornya ini, atau untuk sekedar menyadarkan si bodoh ini tentang tugasnya bukan malah panik sendiri seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya tak perlu keberadaan seniornya untuk menyadarkannya saat matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat karena mengingat tugasnya.

Tanganya mengacung, memperlihatkan botol kecil yang bergoyang kesana-kemari sesuai ritme tali yang ia pegang. Dengan cepat ia mendekati tubuh itu lagi, menyandarkan kepala orang itu di atas pahanya. Jemarinya yang pucat dengan cepat membuka tutup botol itu sebelum dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menuang cairan bening itu kedalam mulut orang ini.

Membiarkan cairan itu mengalir masuk kedalam tenggorakan orang ini dan senyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"...hae."

Suara itu samar terdengar.

"Donghae?"

Tapi semakin lama semakin jelas. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak sebelum dengan perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan iris cokelatnya yang menawan.

Yang pertama kali Donghae lihat saat sadar adalah sepasang iris hitam yang begitu gelap. Sebelum pandangan matanya beralih pada bibir gemuk yang kembali memangilnya.

"Donghae?'

Panggilan itu begitu halus dan menumbulkan sensai aneh dalam dadanya. Donghae kebingungan melihat wajah putih dengan rambut sehitam bola mata orang ini. Dan ia semakin tak bisa berfikir saat melihat sudut bibir orang itu tertarik membentuk senyum indah untuknya.

"Donghae, syukurlah kau bangun."

Realitas tiba-tiba saja menyadarkannya.

Tunggu.

Donghae langsung bangun dari pangkuan orang asing itu dan melihat sekitar. Ia ada dilapangan dengan langin malam yang mulai terjamah oleh fajar. Ingatannya kembali berputar sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, mulai dari di dijebak, diracun, dan dihajar hingga hampir mati. Satu nama langsung terlintas di otaknya.

Lee Joon.

Mata sayunya berubah dingin karena rasa amarahnya. Beraninya orang-orang itu mempermalukannya seperti itu. Beraninya orang-orang itu mencoba membunuhnya, bermain-main dengannya. Lupakah mereka dengan siapa ia berurusan?

Mereka sedang berurusan dengan Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae, salah satu mafia yang paling ditakuti di Seoul bahkan jika ia kini bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh kuat itu bangkit dengan cepat mengejutkan yang lainnya sebelum berjalan pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Donghae? Donghae kau mau kemana?"

Seruan itu bagaikan angin lalu bagi Donghae, amarah sedang menguasahinya sekarang. Sosok itu ikut berdiri dan dengan kesulitan mencoba mengikuti langkah Donghae yang lebar. Langkah Donghae yang mengarah kembali ke kota.

Dia akan membalas perbuatan orang-orang itu, ia akan membuat mereka menyesal sudah mengenalnya.

Yah begitulah mafia, selalu mengedepankan amarahnya padahal ada sesuatu yang seharusnya lebih Donghae pikirkan, tentang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh total tanpa sebab dan orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya.

Bukankah itu begitu janggal?

.

.

.

Suara tawa itu menggema di seluruh club yang kini hanya berisi Lee Joon dan para anggotanya. Mereka memang mengusir semua orang untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Lee Donghae malam tadi. Pesta masih berlanjut meski fajar sudah akan terlihat. Botol-botol alkohol berserakan dan musik elektrik masih memenuhi tempat itu.

"Kau akan memberitahu ayahmu tentang Lee Donghae" Salah satu orangnya bertanya, membuat Lee Joon tersenyum sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya dari botol hingga beberapa mengalir melewati dagunya.

"Tidak." jawabnya.

"Akan lebih dramatis jika ayah mengetahuinya dari sebuah berita di surat kabar. Sebuah berita tentang mayat mafia yang ditemukan di pinggir kota."

Semua orang yang di sana langsung tertawa. Semua anggota mafia disini tahu betapa ayah Lee Joon menyegani Donghae karena kemampuannya, tapi segalanya berubah saat Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi itu dan berdiri sendiri. Membuat ayah Lee Joon begitu marah saat itu. Mulai saat itu Donghae dianggap musuh, ancaman yang begitu berbahaya. Tapi seperti semua orang tahu Lee Donghae bukan sembarang orang, begitu sulit untuk meleyapkan orang seperti dia. Bahkan sebentar lagi Lee Joon akan tahu bahwa ia juga gagal melenyapkan Donghae kali ini.

Kursi itu tiba-tiba saja melayang ke udara sebelum dengan keras menghantam mesin DJ di lantai dua club itu, tak jauh dari tempat Lee Joon berada membuat musik yang tadinya mengalun keras hilang seketika. Semua orang terdiam saat melihatnya, mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mata Lee Joon terbelalak saat melihat ke bawah, tempat dipintu masuk club berdiri sosok yang ia yakini seharusnya sudah mati sekarang.

Lee Donghae lengkap sengan seringaian di bibir tipisnya.

"Hallo Lee Joon, merindukanku?"

Tak perlu diperintah semua orang yang ada disana langsung menyerang Donghae, tapi sekali lagi dia adalah Lee Donghae.

BUAK.

Satu pukulan telak dari Donghae memulai pertarungan sebenarnya. Seperti yang Donghae katakan sebelumnya, ia akan membuat mereka menyesal telah mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh kurus itu berjalan dengan terengah-engah. Tarikan nafasnya begitu berat seperti baru berlari pulukan kilometer meski pada kenyataannya ia langsung menyerah saat baru berlari beberapa meter saja dan memutuskan berjalan seadanya. Astaga, berlari itu sangat amat melelahkan, ah tidak-tidak berjalan juga melelahkan mengingat cara berjalannya yang masih aneh. Jujur ia mulai merindukan sayapnya, terbang lebih mudah dari pada berjalan. Terhitung baru beberapa jam ia jadi manusia tapi keluhannya sudah begitu banyak. Dimulai saat pertama kali ia diharuskan bernafas, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat itu. Bahkan bayi yang baru lahir bisa langsung bernafas tanpa kesulitan, tapi di membutuhkan sepuluh menit lebih untuknya menemukan bagaimana ritme bernafas yang baik dan benar.

" _Kenapa bernafas begitu susah!"_ Itu adalah keluhan pertamanya dan kini disusul keluhan-keluhan lainnya.

Kepalanya celingukan melihat jalanan kota yang sepi. Ia mencari Donghae yang menghilang dengan cepat karena dia yang tak bisa mengimbangi langkah manusia satu itu. Dan kini ia harus mengandalkan instingnya. Insting yang selalu bisa mengarahkannya disekitar dimana Donghae berada, namun sayang instingnya tak pernah bisa menyebutkan tepat letaknya. Alhasil pada akhirnya ia tetap harus mencari. Sekali lagi ia mengeluh.

"Kemana orang itu pergi? Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali!"

Ia mulai cemberut karena kesal belum mendapati Donghae sedari tadi. Kakinya menghentak-hentak sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota. Beruntung baginya jalanan itu sepi, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah ditabrak truk sayur karena berjalan ditengah jalan raya dengan begitu santai.

"Hyukjae bodoh, harusnya kau mencegahnya pergi. Ah tidak, seperti kata senior aku harus tegas. Aku harus memerintahnya! Donghae kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Donghae kau tidak boleh meningggalkanku! Donghae kau-"

BLUAR

"AAAKH!"

Hyukjae berteriak nyaring dan reflek memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba saja ada tubuh manusia yang terlempar keluar. Iris hitamnya dengan takut-takut melihat ke arah tempat orang itu datang. Terlihat kaca gedung lantai dua itu pecah berantakan lalu kembali pada manusia yang masih mengerang kesakitan didepannya, serpihan kaca terlihan berhamburan mengelilinginya.

Suara keributan terdengar dari bangunan tak jauh dari Hyukjae berdiri. Instingnya bekerja, memaksanya masuk kedalam meski ia takut.

Dengan langkah hati-hati ia masuk kedalam gedung hanya untuk melihat puluhan orang terkapar kesakitan dengan luka dan darah diwajahnya. Tempat itu juga porak-poranda. Siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata ini hasil perbuatan satu orang.

Buak

Buak

Terdengar suara keributan dari atas sebelum iris hitam Hyukjae melihat manusia yang ia cari sejak tadi sedang menyeret orang menuruni tangga sebelum melemparnya tanpa belas kasihan ditengah ruangan.

Lee Joon terlihat babak belur, sesekali ia terbatuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menganbil pistolnya di balik celana dan mengerahkannya pada Donghae, tapi karena gerakannya yang terlalu lambat dengan mudah Donghae merebutnya. Kakinya menginjak leher Lee Joon dengan keras, membuat erangan menyakitkan terdengar setelahnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa wanita itu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dingin. Saat tak ada jawaban didapat Donghae semakin menekan kakinya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu."

Sekali lagi Donghae menekan kakinya.

"Yang kutahu ia bekerja pada ayah, selebihnya aku tak tahu, sungguh."Dengan sudah payah Lee Joon menjawab.

"Kau ingin aku mematahkan lehermu katakan se-" Perkataan Donghae terpotong nalurinya bekerja, menyadari bahaya disekitarnya dengan cepat ia menengok.

Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat Donghae mengarahkan senjata padanya dan tanpa ragu menarik pelatuknya.

DOR

Hyukjae membeku namun ia tak merasakan apapun. Ia malah mendengar seseorang jatuh di belakanya. Ia menengok dan melihat orang yang tadi ia lihat terkapar diaspal itu kini mengerang kesakitan dengan luka tembak dilengannya.

Donghae berniat menembak orang itu sejak awal bukan dia.

Iris hitamnya kembali melihat Donghae yang baru menyadarinya. Dahi Donghae mengernyit saat iris cokelatnya beradu dengan iris hitam sosok asing didepannya. Mereka masih diam hingga bibir gemuk itu mengalunkan namanya dengan begitu halus.

"Donghae."

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Hyukjae harus berfikir ulang jika ingin memerintah Donghae.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo semua, gimana kabarnya? Aku harap tetep pada semangat ya meski Haehyuk wamil. Ayolah mereka kan masih tetep di Korea, ga kemana-mana.

Gimana ffnya? Suka?

Seperti yang ditebak isi ff ini seperti judulnya, seperti Mvnya juga. Tapi unsur fantasi disini cuma seumprit aja jadi jangan berharap akan ada adegan dimana Hyukjae terbang pake sayap atau pertarungan kekuatan iblis dan malaikat, itu gak bakal ada. Untuk kedepanya ff ini akan lebih ke crime komedi.

Semua anggota suju akan muncul di ff ini, tapi anggota yang ada di MV-nya aja, sesuai dengan karakter mereka yang di Mv kecuali Hyukjae.

Maaf kalo masih jelek, bosenin, dan pasaran maklum habis skripsi jadi ya begitulah, maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Chapter 2 secepatnya lah :D

See u next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Devil**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M (untuk umpatan dan kekerasan)**

 **Warning: BL/Crime/Fantasy/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

"Donghae."

Iris cokelat itu bertemu dengan iris hitam di depannya, dahi Donghae mengernyit. Ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh terlalu kurus, berkulit terlalu putih, dan berambut hitam legam memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya bukanlah hal mengherankan saat ada seorang yang tak ia kenal memanggil namanya. Oh ayolah, dia Lee Donghae dan semua mafia sudah pasti tahu tentang dirinya. Bahkan ia sering baku hantam dengan orang yang tak jelas, dari mafia yang tak jelas, dan permasalahan yang juga tak jelas. Begitu lawannya memulai maka Donghae akan membalas. Begitulah mafia, mereka tak akan meninggalkan medan pertempuran walau lawan mereka tak ada kejelasan. Terdengar sedikit bodoh memang tapi juga jantan bukan? Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa bertahan dalam kehidupan seperti itu, salah satunya adalah Donghae.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini sedikit berbeda. Donghae memang tak tahu siapa orang ini, tapi ia yakin pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Ingatannya tak mungkin salah ataupun keliru. Dengan pemikiran itu Donghae menjadi waspada. Ia tak tahu niatan orang ini dan apa tujuannya, bisa saja dia menyerangnya untuk balas dendam karena mungkin dulu pernah bermasalah dengannya.

Tapi yang aneh Donghae tak menembaknya tadi melainkan orang dibelakannya. Donghae terbiasa dengan pertempuran dan ia secara naluriah bisa merasakan bahaya dan ancaman disekitarnya, membuatnya dapat bertindak cepat tepat pada waktunya sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Jadi bukankan kejadian barusan membuktikan bahwa nalurinya tidak merasakan bahaya ataupun ancaman pada orang ini tadi, tapi pada orang dibelakanya yang ia tembak. Dahi Donghae semakin dalam mengernyit pada kemungkinan yang semakin membingungkan itu.

Donghae dan sistem kerja otaknya yang merepotkan.

Sebenarnya ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika saja ia lebih menyederhanakannya, jika saja ia memutar kembali ingatannya sekitar dua jam yang lalu maka TARA! Ia memang sudah bertemu dengan Hyukjae secara tatap muka, di lapangan dengan ia yang bangun di pangkuan Hyukjae setelah sekarat dan hampir kehilangan nyawa. Tapi hal itu sepertinya terlalu sederhana untuk mafia Lee Donghae yang hidupnya sangat keras. Alhasil mahkluk lemah macam Hyukjae yang berjalan saja belum tegak itu sudah seperti singa lepas kandang di matanya, berbahaya dan perlu diwaspadai.

Sekali lagi, Donghae dan sistem kerja otaknya yang merepotkan.

Karena terlalu banyak berfikir Donghae sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang lagi diantara mereka. Satu orang yang terkapar penuh luka namun masih sadar sepenuhnya. Lee Joon melihat kesempatan itu dengan jeli, Donghae lengah dengan tangan membawa pistol yang kini terkulai turun dengan jarak tangkap yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yang perlu Lee Joon lakukan sekarang adalah mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk membalik keadaan.

Dan hal tersebut terjadi begitu cepat tanpa sempat disadari oleh Donghae saat tiba-tiba saja pistol ditangannya direbut dan Lee joon sudah berada di belakang Hyukjae, menodong pistol itu tepat di pelipis Hyukjae yang ada dicengkramannya. Situasi yang benar-benar diluar dugaan dan mengejutkan keduanya.

"Diam ditempatmu Donghae, atau otak orang ini akan bececeran di depanmu!" Seru Lee Joon saat melihat Donghae yang akan melangkah mendekatinya.

Donghae memang berhenti tapi bukan karena takut dengan ancaman Lee joon tapi lebih pada kesadarannya akan keadaan yang aneh di depannya.

Tunggu, Lee Joon tidak sedang menyandera orang yang tak ia kenal itu untuk membalas dendam padanya kan?

Astaga, seperti Donghae akan peduli saja. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu, lihat saja seringaian di bibir salah satu anak mafia itu terlihat penuh kemenangan. Ia tak akan membuat Donghae menginjak-injak harga dirinya lebih dari ini, dan orang yang ada dicengkramannya ini akan menjadi kunci untuk sekali lagi mempermalukan Donghae. Satu tangannya memengang dagu Hyukjae, memaksa mahkluk lemah itu untuk menatap lurus ke depan, tepat pada Donghae.

"Lihat dia, kau tak akan ingin melihatnya mati dengan lubang di kepalanyakan? Atau mungkin tepat di dadanya? Jantung yang bercucuran darah terlihat cocok untuknya."

Sadis, kata-kata tersebut terdengar begitu sadis membuat Hyukjae mematung karena tidak mengerti dengan rasa takut berlebihan yang ia alami. Ia tahu orang ini akan melukainya jika Donghae tak segera menolongnya. Lee Joon terkekeh saat merasakan tubuh sanderanya mulai gemetaran, oh ini akan menyenangkan. Dia akan segera melihat Donghae yang memohon padanya.

"Tembak saja."

Kalimat singkat dengan nada datar itu merusak segala kesenangan Lee Joon. Ia melihat kearah Donghae yang terlihat begitu santai, sama sekali tak merasa terancam atau khawatir. Ekepresinya bahkan terlihat seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang begitu membosankan.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang tembak saja, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Lakukan apa yang kau suka."

"Yah! Kau ingin membodohiku?! Kau pikir cara seperti itu bisa mengelebuiku, HAH!" Tentu saja Lee Joon langsung berteriak penuh emosi, Donghae sedang mencoba membodohinya dengan pura-pura tak mengenal orang ini. Ia merasa Donghae meremehkannya, semakin menginjak harga dirinya.

"Aku akan menembaknya Donghae! Kau dengar! Aku akan menembaknya!"

Donghae berdecak sambil memutar matanya kerena jengah saat melihat ujung pistol itu semakin ditekan pada kepala orang asing itu. Astaga, ia berkata jujur tapi Lee Joon terlalu bodoh untuk percaya.

"Donghae..." Panggilan Hyukjae sarat akan permintaan pertolongan namun yang ia dapat justru pelototan Donghae yang seperti mengatakan 'Memang kau siapa sampai aku harus repot-repot menolongmu!'. Tentu saja interaksi tak seberapa itu membuat Lee Joon semakin yakin bahwa Donghae sedang membodohinya, Donghae berpura-pura tak mengenalnya hanya untuk mengelabuinya.

Decakan kembali terdengar dari Donghae sebelum laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dengan begitu santai.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat atau aku benar-benar menembaknya!"

Lee Joon tiba-tiba saja merasa panik, tanganya bergantian menodong pistol kearah Donghae sebelum kembali menempel di pelipis Hyukjae. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mudur saat Donghae semakin mendekatinya dengan matanya yang begitu tajam. Rasa takut mulai menguasahinya.

"Aku akan menembaknya!"

"Tembak saja."

"AKU AKAN MENEMBAKNYA DAN MENEMBAKMU!"

Saat pistol itu terarah padanya, Donghae dengan cepat meraihnya. Ia dengan paksa memutar pergelangan tangan Lee Joon hingga hampir patah menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan dari pemilik tangan. Setelah itu Donghae menendangnya begitu keras hingga tubuh penuh luka itu kembali terkapar dilantai, kali ini tak sadarkan diri.

Selesai.

Hening setalah itu sampai Donghae menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang sedang melihatnya. Hyukjae masih terduduk di lantai akibat dorongan Lee Joon padanya, sedari tadi ia hanya diam karena masih terkejut akan semua yang dia alami barusan. Donghae menghela nafas melihat mahkluk lemah itu. Donghae cabut semua pemikiran berbahaya serta kewaspadaanya pada orang ini. Lihat saja dia sekarang diam melihatnya dengan dengan wajah yang begitu pucat karena terlalu shock. Donghae ragu orang ini bisa membunuh semut sekalipun.

Iris cokelat dan hitam itu saling beradu.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi ke tempat ini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya diam melihat kepergiannya. Iris hitamnya terus melihat hingga punggung kokoh itu menghilang dari arah pandanganya. Lalu ia melihat sekitarnya, melihat hasil perbuatan Donghae yang memporak-porandakan tempat itu. Hyukjae mendongak ke atas.

"Senior kau benar, Donghae sangat kuat."

Tapi tunggu dulu. Donghae!

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan kebingungan mencari Donghae yang sudah menghilang. Ia berjalan serampangan keluar club itu dengan celingukan melihat segala arah tapi nihil, Donghae sudah tak ada.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kenapa dia sudah menghilang lagi?!" Seru Hyukjae sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya panik lalu kembali menengadah melihat langit pagi. Tadi Donghae masih ada. Di depannya. Dan sekarang menghilang lagi. Lenyap. Tanpa jejak.

"Senior, bagaimana ini!"

Oh andai seniornya memang disitu sudah habis kepalanya terkena pukulan tak henti akibat kebodohannya, lagi.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu hak berwarna hitam itu melangkah dengan anggun. Tangan kurusnya membawa sebuah koper besi yang tertutup rapat dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Beberapa orang yang berjalan bersamanya terlihat meliriknya dengan waspada hingga mereka tiba di pintu besar di ujung lorong. Sedari awal orang-orang ini bukan untuk membantunya tapi untuk mengawasinya.

Tapi itu hanya pada awalnya, senyumannya terukir.

Salah satu orang yang bersamanya membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedatangannya membuat seorang laki-laki berumur setengah abad itu membalik posisi duduknya yang tadinya melihat pemandangan kota dari atas ketinggian itu. Semua orang yang bersamanya langsung membungkuk pada sosok salah satu ketua mafia yang begitu disegani itu. Dengan pandangan puas ia melihat wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Jadi kau berhasil membereskan Lee Donghae?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyum wanita itu terukir di bibir merahnya. Ia tanpa basa-basi mengangkat koper ditangannya dan menaruhnya di meja kaca antara dia dan orang tua ini. Keduanya terdiam setelahnya melihat koper yang mereka tahu apa isinya.

Emas dan berlian miliknya.

Yang seharusnya sudah ada ditangannya sejak lama kalau saja Lee Donghae keparat itu tidak ikut campur dalam bisnisnya, mengambil keuntungan dari kelengahannya. Sungguh sampai sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal pernah menjadikan orang itu salah satu kepercayaannya, salah satu yang terbaik dari anggotanya.

Tangan keriput itu menggeser koper itu agar berada tepat di depannya. Sebelum dengan perlahan membuka koper itu untuk melihat isinya yang ia idam-idamkan. Tapi saat koper itu terbuka hanya kekosongan yang ia lihat. Dengan cepat ia melihat kearah wanita di depannya yang sudah menodongkan pistol tepat kerahnya.

"Beraninya kau-"

Suara tembakan menggema diruangan itu karena peluru itu tepat mengenai dadanya meski tak tepat menghujam jantungnya. Namun hal itu cukup membuat orang tua itu rubuh dari posisi duduknya. Dengan susah payah ia bengkit dari posisinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Bunuh wanita itu!" Perintahnya keras namun seluruh anak buahnya yang ada di sana hanya diam saja tak melakukan apapun. Saat matanya melihat mata wanita didepannya ia bisa melihat seringaian itu terukir dengan cantik. Ia terdiam saat menyadari situasi yang ada disekitarnya.

Ia dikhiyanati.

Oleh para angotanya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang harusnya menjadi bawahannya dan hanya menurut padanya itu kini mulai mendekatinya memaksa berdiri. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat lalu mengerahkan pistolnya tepat di leher orang tua itu, wajahnya mendekati telinga orang tua itu.

" _Now tell me,_ dimana sisanya? _"_

Tentu saja dengan mudah orang tua itu bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud wanita ini, sisa emas dan belian yang lainnya. Sisa lainnya yang aman ditangannya. Baru ia akan mengumpat karena sungguh ia tak akan sudi membuka mulutnya kecuali untuk hinaanya pada wanita ini, namun kata-katanya tenggelam entah dimana saat telinganya menangkap suara tarikan pelatuk pistol yang mengarah tepat di lehernya.

Wanita jalang ini tak main-main akan ancamannya.

" _Just say it, dear. You know I never liked messing around."_

Senyum kemenangannya terukir dengan kilat merah pada matanya sesaat.

.

.

.

BRUAK

Kursi itu hancur saat menghantam kerasnya dinding setelah ditendang oleh pemiliknya. Donghae terengah setelah meluapkan amarah yang serasa mendidihkan kepalanya. Ia menengadah lalu memejamkan matanya sebagai usaha merendam rasa panas di dadanya. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya kembali teringat dengan apa yang membuatnya begitu marah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menghubungi pihak bank tempat ia menyimpan semua emas dan berliannya hanya untuk mendengar pegawai bank bodoh itu mengatakan bahwa rekeningnya telah di tutup oleh istrinya sendiri.

 _Hell_ , sejak kapan ia punya istri!

Donghae sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi mengingat wanita itu mengambil scan sidik jarinya saat ia kesakitan menahan racun, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertindak secepat itu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah mendapatkan semuanya.

Pak tua itu mendapatkan seluruh emas dan berliannya.

Oh tentu Donghae tahu dimana tepatnya emas dan berlian itu berada sekarang hanya saja Donghae tidak mungkin bisa mengambilnya kembali sekarang. Ayah Lee joon dan seluruh anak buahnya itu akan menembakinya jika ia berani datang ke sarang mereka secara terang-terangan. Bertindak gegabah tidak akan membuatnya mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

Ia perlu rencana, sebuah rencana yang matang.

Bunyi ponsel menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya berjalan mendekat dan meraih benda persegi itu dari lantai tak jauh darinya. Layarnya retak akibat menjadi korban kekesalannya beberapa saat yang lalu, meski begitu masih menyala dengan benar.

Ia mengeram saat melihat hanya orang-orang pengedar yang menganggu waktunya. Jika kemarin ia tidak akan sudi meladeni mereka, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia membutuhkannya sekarang. Donghae menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertenyaan itu terlontar dengan nada yang penuh intimidasi dan hanya dijawab dengan nada yang sama oleh orang dijalur telepon lain itu. Donghae berdecak mendengar kemauan mereka, ingin sekali ia berteriak dan mengumpat pada orang ini tapi kali ini ia tak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, malam ini di pelabuhan. Aku hanya mau harga dua kali lipat atau kau tak akan mendapatkannya."

Donghae langsung menutupnya tanpa memberi kesempatan orang dijalur lain itu menjawab. Beradu argumen bukanlah sifatnya. Malam ini ia akan melakukan teransaksi. Sebuah pekerjaan yang paling malas ia lakukan, negosiasi antar mafia tak semudah negosiasi antar pembisnis. Mereka selalu melibatkan senjata dalam prosesnya. Tapi seperti yang Donghae katakan sebelumnya, ia tak punya pilihan sekarang. Ia harus merebut emas dan berlian itu kembali dari tangan Pak Tua itu, dan untuk merebutnya ia harus membangun kekuatan dan rencana dengan sistem kerjanya yang individual.

Sedangkan sebuah kekuatan yang besar dan rencana yang matang selalu membutuhkan banyak sekali uang.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian merasakan berada ditengah-tengah hal yang selama ini hanya bisa kalian lihat dari kejauhan? Berada langsung didalam hal yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan akan kau alami? Pernah kah?

Hyukjae pernah.

Dan sekarang ia sedang mengalaminya.

TIN TIN

"Yah! Minggir kau dari jalan!

Buk

"Kalau jalan pakai matamu!"

Bruak

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu barang jualan jangan merusaknya!"

Iris hitam Hyukjae hanya dapat melihat buah jeruk itu berserakan di aspal, sedangkan ia hanya dapat melihat manusia didepanya itu dengan bengong dan teriakan manusia ini yang semakin keras padanya justru membuatnya semakin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Hyukjae kebingungan.

Sebelum kemari ia sudah membaca buku panduan tentang manusia, melihat dari jauh kehidupan mereka yang begitu rumit dan tak terkendali. Ia juga sudah menanyai seniornya perihal-hal-hal yang ganjil lalu mencatatnya di otak. Dia benar-benar siap, sangat amat siap! Sayangnya hanya dalam teorinya saja.

Iria hitamnya mengedar melihat lautan manusia di sekitarnya dengan dia sekarang tepat berada di tengah-tengahnya. Tangannya mengepal takut di dada saat melihat bahwa manusia lebih menakutkan dari dugaanya. Suara keras, raut wajah marah, serta kata-kata bernada tinggi itu sukses menciutkan nyalinya. Jangankan meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari Donghae, mengajak mereka bicara saja Hyukjae tak berani.

Tubuh kurus itu hanya bisa berjalan kesana-kemari tak tahu tujuan dengan kepala yang menunduk takut-takut, Hyukjae terus bergerak terseret arus manusia di tengah kota itu tanpa bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat dengan jutaan manusia itu. Tentu saja ramai, ia berada tepat ditengah-tengah pasar dengan orang-orang yeng begitu sibuk dengan jual beli ditambah lagi ini akhir pekan saatnya semua orang keluar dari rumah mereka.

 _Well_ butuh perjuangan dan mental yang sangat keras bagi Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari sana. Memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang dan mencari tempat yang lebih sedikit manusia disana. Kini ia berjalan dipinggir jalan, sebagai informasi Hyukjae akhirnya paham bahwa ia harus berjalan di trotoar bukan di tengah jalan raya setelah dibentak oleh lebih dari tiga orang. Ia celingukan tak tahu arah dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Kemana Donghae?

Kenapa Donghae meninggalkan lagi?

Bukankah seniornya bilang Donghae akan membantunya?

Kenyataan yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan seniornya itu membuat rasa sesak di dadanya sebelum menjalar membuat matanya memanas, iris hitamnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae sedang kecewa, saking kecewanya sampai ia ingin menangis. Belum sempat air matanya keluar tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, membuatnya hampir tersungkur jatuh jika saja kakinya tak sempat menahan keseimbangan. Orang yang menabraknya itu tetap melesat pergi berlari begitu cepat.

"BERHENTI!"

Terdengar seruan dari belakang membuat Hyukjae menengok melihat orang lain yang juga berlari melewatinya. Seseorang dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi dan atribut yang tidak biasa. Seseorang yang lebih dikenal kita kenal dengan sebutan polisi. Hyukjae hanya melongo saat orang berseragam itu berhasil menangkap seseorang yang ternyata merupakan pencopet itu. Membekukkannya dan memborgol tangannya sebagai antisipasi sebelum nanti akan ia seret ke kantor polisi. Di mata manusia hal itu memang sudah seharusnya, polisi memang bertugas untuk menangkap orang jahat bukan?

Tapi tidak di mata Hyukjae yang belum ada sehari menjadi manusia ini. Perlu diketahui dalam buku panduan yang pernah ia baca tidak pernah menyebukan apa itu 'Polisi'. Jadi saat ia melihat kejadian itu, otaknya langsung merespon bahwa orang berseragam itu adalah orang jahat yang mencoba menyakiti manusia yang lainnya.

Tidak tidak, Hyukjae tak mau bertemu orang jahat seperti yang dikalahan Donghae tadi pagi. Itu menakutkan.

Polisi itu terlihat kesusahan memegangi penjahat yang kini dibekuknya. Orang ini terus bergerak berusaha untuk melarikan diri sedangkan ia harus memberikan informasi pada rekannya bahwa penjahat yang mereka kejar telah tertangkap. Matanya lekas mengedar mancari bantuan dan tak sengaja menemukan Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu kaget saat ia melihatnya.

"Hei kau kemari, bantu aku memeganginya!"

Dengan takut-takut Hyukjae menggeleng, bahkan kakinya dengan perlahan mulai melangkah mundur. Dia sudah panik luar biasa.

"Tidak perlu takut, dia sudah tidak berbahaya. Ayo bantu akau memeganginya."

Ajakan itu justru membuat Hyukjae semakin takut dan dengan cepat berbalik. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari dari polisi itu, membuat polisi itu terkejut dengan tingkahnya. Tentu saja tindak- tanduknya meninmbulkan kecurigaan polisi itu.

Hanya orang yang melakukan kesalahan atau kejahatan sajalah yang melarikan diri dari polisi.

"Yah kau! Jangan lari!" Serunya pada Hyukjae meski ia sendiri sibuk dengan pencopet di tangannya.

Mata Hyukjae membulat saat ia akan berbelok di tikungan justru bertemu orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan orang sebelumnya, polisi yang lainnya.

"TANGKAP DIA!"

Seruan dari rekannya itu membuat polisi itu tanpa pikir panjang menangkap Hyukjae, membekuknya selayaknya penjahat tanpa pandang bulu.

"Lepaskan aku, tolong! Lepas! SENIOR TOLONG!"

Percumah Hyukjae berteriak sekuat tenaga dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, karena pada akhirnya ia juga diborgol, diseret ke kantor polisi lalu di masukan ke dalam sel sementara.

 _Poor_ Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Donghae mengabil pisau tangannya lalu dengan kasar membedah matras usang di sudut apartemennya hingga menghasilkan sobekan yang cukup besar. Terlihat di dalamnya bubuk-bubuk putih yang sudah terbungkus plastik dengan ukuran yang sama dan beberapa diantaranya berbentuk pil. Tangan besarnya segera memindahkan semua obat-batan terlarang itu kedalam tas hitam dengan cekatan. Setelah selesai ia menarik resleting tas itu supaya tertitup rapat. Donghae lekas memakai mantelnya, membawa tas besar itu dan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia turun ke _baseman_ tempat mobilnya terparkir, membuka bagasi dan melempar tas hitam itu disana. Mafia satu ini terlihat terburu memasuki kemudi mobilnya dan sebelum menstater mobilnya Donghae sempat melihat jam tangannya.

Hampir waktunya, jadi dia harus bergegas.

Setelahnya mobil Audi itu meluncur keluar dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Dua polisi itu mengamati Hyukjae yang duduk di kursi tunggu di kantor polisi, mereka sedang bingung bagaimana memperlakukan anak ini. Pasalnya dia kelihatan begitu ketakutan sampai tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dengan tangan mengepal dan tubuh sedikit gemetaran. Yah, ini bisa mereka maklumi karena anak tak berdosa ini sempat dimasukan ke penjara sementara selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya para polisi itu menyadari anak ini tak melakukan kejahatan apapun.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menangkap anak polos seperti dia."

"Mana aku tahu! Dia berlari saat melihatku, jadi wajarkan aku jadi curiga padanya."

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala polisi itu.

"Aish kau ini! Sudah salah masih mengelak!"

" _Ne ne, mianhae Sunbae_."

"Sudah kau hubungi keluarganya?"

"Dia diam saja saat ku tanya nomer keluarganya, _Sunbae._ "

Mereka kembali melihat Hyukjae yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh cokelat hangat yang mereka sediakan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kalau begitu antarkan dia pulang."

"Mwo! Ta-tapi _Sunbae_ dia bahkan tak mau bicara, bagaimana... _SUNBAE_!"

Percumah _Sunbae_ nya tak peduli dan justru meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menghela nafas, ia kemudian mendekari Hyukjae yang terlihat masih takut padanya. Polisi itu berdehem sejenak sebelum tersenyum semanis mungkin pada korban salah tangkapnya ini.

"Kuantarkan kau pulang saja ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hyukjae malah semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tenggelam di sofa, membuat petugas itu menjadi serba salah.

"Tenang saja, kalau rumahmu jauh aku akan mengatarkanmu dengan mobil."

Mobil?

Rasa takut Hyukjae buyar seketika saat mendengar kata 'Mobil'. Dia tahu apa itu mobil, itu adalah benda yang digunakan manusia untuk berpergian sesuai buku panduan yang sudah ia baca. Ia memang sempat melihatnya di kota tadi, namun karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Donghae semuanya jadi terlewat. Tapi sekarang ada seorang manusia yang menawarkan dia naik mobil. Ia bisa mencari Donghae dengan mobil. Ya ya benar, Hyukjae pintar!

Untuk pertama kali setelah hampir satu hari ia menjadi manusia, ia tersenyum dengan begitu lebar.

.

.

.

Angin malam itu berhembus kencang di pelabuhan malam ini. Tempat itu jauh dari keramaian kota saat malam hari seperti ini, membuatnya sangat cocok untuk sebuah teransaksi ilegal bagi para mafia. Sebuah bangunan bekas pabrik ikan kaleng tepat di pinggir laut itu menjadi tempat pertemuan Donghae dan pemesan barangnya. Menjadi orang yang memilih tempat pertemuan membuat Donghae harus datang terlebih dahulu. Tas hitam berisi barang pesanan itu sudah siap sedia di atas meja tempat di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Donghae menyalakan rokoknya, menghisapnya dan mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

Tak sampai ia menghabiskan setengah rokoknya suara pintu pabrik yang terbuka membuatnya segera mematikan rokoknya. Iris cokelatnya menangkap beberapa orang itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan pakaian serba hitam khas mafia. Donghae tersenyum meremehkan pada mereka. Lihat mereka, merasa seperti orang-orang terhormat meski sama-sama mafia.

Mobil polisi itu berjalan sesuai dengan instruksi yang Hyukjae paparkan. Perjalanan yang seperti tiada akhir itu membuat Polisi itu menyesal menawarkan diri mengantar Hyukjae. Lihat sekarang, mereka sudah berjalan begitu jauh hingga mencapai daerah pelabuhan namun anak ini belum juga menyuruhnya berhenti.

Berbeda dengan Polisi itu, Hyukjae justru semakin fokus pada instingnya. Mereka sudah dekat dengan Donghae, sangat dekat. Tak sampai dua ratus meter mereka memasuki pelabuhan Hyukjae langsung minta berhenti. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan cepat menjauh. Terang saja tindakan Hyukjae membuat Polisi itu ikut kalang kabut.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?! Diisini berbahaya! Hei tunggu!" Karena takut Hyukjae akan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti bunuh diri atau kerampokan akhirnya polisi itu mengikuti Hyukjae. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di pinggir sebuah bekas pabrik. Dengan kesulitan Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya diturunan berbasir, menerobos pagar kawat yang sudah rusak hingga mereka tepat di samping pabrik di bawah jenjela kaca yang sudah pecah.

Dari sana Hyukjae dapat melihat manusia yang ia cari setengah mati seharian ini. Donghae ada disana, tepat di dalam pabrik yang hanya di terangi lampu kuning di tengah ruangan. Mata Hyukjae langsung berbinar dan senyumnya semakin melebar melihat sosok kuat itu lagi disana. Dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Dong-hmp!"

Hyukjae terkejut saat sesorang membungkam mulutnya mencegahnya memanggil Donghae, dia melirik hanya untuk sadar bahwa orang yang mengatarnyalah yang kini sedang mencegahnya berteriak.

Polisi itu segera memaksa tubuh Hyukjae menunduk, menghindari para mafia itu memergoki mereka. Demi Tuhan ia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui kemana anak ini membawanya. Tempat yang benar-benar berbahaya. Mereka ada ditempat dimana sedang terjadi teransaksi ilegal antar mafia astaga, bahkan sekilas ia dapat melihat barang terlarang yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah mereka. Entah ini bisa disebut hari kesialan atau keberuntungannya. Dengan masih menahan tubuh Hyukjae di kungkungannya, ia mulai meminta bantuan dengan radio komunikasi yang selalu ia bawa. Mereka akan menangkap semua mafia itu.

Orang berwajah keras itu dengan teliti memeriksa barang terlarang itu, merasakannya sedikit untuk memastikan Donghae tidak menipunya. Donghae hanya menunggunya dengan bosan. Setelah memeriksanya ia segera menutup tas itu namun saat ia akan mengangkatnya, Donghae menahanya.

"Serahkan uangnya, maka kau akan mendapatkan barangnya." Perkataan Donghae itu terlihat berbahaya, dia tak main-main. Donghae tak mau dicurangi.

Lee Donghae dan kewaspadaannya. Donghae merupakan mafia paling sulit untuk dicari celah agar mencuranginya meski ia bekerja sendiri, membuat beberapa mafia yang berteransaksi denganya harus pintar-pintar membaca situasi dan keadaan. Meski begitu kebanyakan dari mereka tidak memiliki pilihan, semakin ketatnya pengawasan pemerintah tentang penyelundupan barang membuat mereka hanya bisa mengendalkan Donghae untuk mendapatkan barang ini. Hanya Donghae yang cukup pintar mengelabui pemerintah dan sukses menyelundupkan barang-barang ilegal selama ini tanpa terdeteksi.

Mafia itu memberikan isyarat pada rekannya, segera satu orang membawa satu koper dihadapan Donghae. Membukanya dan memperlihatkan jutaan won di dalamnya.

"Diamlah, bantuan akan segera datang."

Bisik polisi itu mencoba menahan Hyukjae yang terus berontak namun entah memang dia sedang sial siku Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menyodok ulu hatinya keras secara tidak sengaja, membuat kesakitan. Hyukjae segera melepaskan diri, ia berlari memutari tempat itu dan menemukan pintu lainnya disana. Kaki kurusnya menyusuri tumpukan balok kayu usang itu berliku-liku sebelum menemukan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Donghae!"

Semua orang disana lekas melihat kerah Hyukjae yang tersenyum lebar. Donghae? dia terkejut luar biasa. Namun belum sempat mereka merespon kehadiran Hyukjae di sana, suara sirine membuyarkan segalanya.

POLISI!

Dengan sigap kedua pihak mafia itu langsung menodongkan senjata, saling menuduh tentang siapa yang teledor hingga polisi sampai ada disana. Satu tembakan dari mafia itu membuat Donghae juga melayakan tembakan kearah mereka hingga mengenai dua orang lawanya. Keduanya mundur mencari tempat perlindungan sambil masih saling menembak. Meninggalkan uang dan barang itu tetap ditengah ruangan itu tanpa tersentuh.

"Brengsek kau Donghae!"

Umpatan itu terdengar saat Donghae menunduk di balik salah satu mesin pabrik yang usang itu. Donghae sangat terkejut saat mendapi Hyukjae yang bersembunyi tepat di sebelahnya.

Apa yang orang ini lakukan disini!

"Kalian sudah dikepung! Serahkan diri kalian!"

Sial, sekarang dia tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa berurusan dengan para polisi itu.

Donghae menganti isi pelurunya tepat saat pintu utama pabrik itu didobrak memperlihatkan para polisi yang bersenjata lengkap. Dan seperti sudah ada yang memberi aba-aba ketiga pihak itu saling menembak dengan brutal diwaktu bersamaan. Suara peluru, teriakan kesakitan, darah berceceran segra menjadi pemandangan lazim ditempat itu.

Benar-benar kacau.

Dor!

"AKH!"

 _Shit!_

Donghae tertembak tepat di lengan kanannya membuat Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menunduk ketakutan terkejut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Donghae kau tak apa? Kau berdarah!" Serunya panik hampir menangis, namun bukannya mendapat jawaban malah sebuah benda besi tiba-tiba saja dilempar kearahnya.

Sebuah pistol.

Pistol yang berisi peluru asli dan siap digunakan.

Hyukjae terdiam melihat pistol di tangannya, Donghae baru saja memberika barang yang ia gunakan untuk menyakiti orang-orang itu padanya. Ia mendongak melihat Donghae yang sibuk mengisi peluri di pistol yang ia bawa, ia akan menembak dengan tangan kiri.

"Do-Donghae i-ni..."

Iris cokelat itu melihat Hyukjae kesal.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Bantu aku menembaki mereka!" Serunya lalu menembak salah satu mafia itu tepat dikepalanya, tapi hal itu justru membuat pihak polisi giliran menembakinya sekarang.

 _Fuck!_

Kembali menunduk karena ditembaki, Donghae kembali melihat Hyukjae yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan pistol dikedua telapak tangannya.

"YAH! Tembak mereka!"

"Tap-tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya."

Astaga, apa Donghae benar-benar harus mengajarinya disutuasi terjepit seperti ini?!

"Pegang dengan kedua tanganmu, masukan jarimu kesini." Donghae mempraktekannya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kesalah satu polisi.

"Bidik sasaranmu, tarik pelatuknya lalu tembak." Polisi itu rubuh dengan peluru yang bersarang dilengannya. Bidikan Donghae masih tepat meski dengan tangan kiri.

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk mengerti meski ragu. Akhirnya dengan tangan gemetaran ia melakukan apa yang diajarkan Donghaae padanya.

Pegang pistolnya.

Masukan jarimu.

Bidik sasaran.

Tarik pelatuknya, lalu ...

"Yah! Yah! Jangan arahkan padaku!" Panik Donghae saat Hyukjae justru akan membidiknya.

Hyukjae juga terkejut saat menyadarinya. Dengan takut-takut ia mulai mengarahkan pistol kearah yang sama dengan Donghae dan menembakkannya.

Suara tembakan segera kembali bersautan. Donghae berhasil menembaki para polisi dan mafia itu tapi konsentrasinya buyar seketika saat ada yang menembaki kaca di langit-langit tempat musuh mereka berada, ia menengok kearah Hyukjae dan melihat anak itu menembak dengan mata tertutup.

"Apa yang kau tembak, BODOH?! Buka matamu saat menembak!"

Iris hitam itu segera terbuka dan dengan kemampuan seadanya menembak tembok, pintu kayu, kaca jendela atau jika ia beruntung pelurunya hampir mengenai musuh, lalu tong bahan bakar mesin yang langsung terbakar terkena tembakan Hyukjae.

Tunggu! Tong bahan bakar?

Semua orang seketika menghentikan tembakan, melihat bagaimana api itu merambat dari satu tong bahan bagar yang terbengkalai menuju ketumpukan puluhan tong bahan bakar mesin tak jauh dari sana.

Oh, Tidak!

Sekali lagi seperti sudah ada yang memberi aba-aba semua orang langsung beranjak dari sana. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Donghae segera merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae dan melompak kearah jendela.

PYAR!

BLUAR!

Tempat itu meledak tepat saat tubuh keduanya jatuh kedalam laut.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah dan terbatuk-batuk keduanya mencoba merangkak diatas pasir pantai. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup, penuh luka dan satu tembakan khusus untuk Donghae. Iris cokelat Donghae hanya bisa melihat pabrik tua itu terbakar dari kejauhan, bahkan sekali lagi meledak sebelum benar-benar hancur.

Astaga, uangnya ada diasa.

Uangnya hangus tak bersisa.

Uang untuk segala rencanya melayang begitu saja.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Donghae menengok kesumber suara hanya untuk melihat Hyukjae yang sudah lemas dan masih terbatuk-batuk. Maklumlah ini pertama kalinya ia tenggelam, hampir tenggelam sebenarnya karena beruntung Donghae memegangi tubuhnya tadi.

Tatapan Donghae menajam dan tanpa aba-aba menarik kaos putih Hyukjae dengan kasar, membuat wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat.

"Brengsek! Semua gara-gara kau!"

Teriakan itu langsung meyadarkan Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan cengkraman Donghae hampir mencekiknya.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau dan apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Teriakan serta raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu marah mulai menakutinya. Meski begitu ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan terbata.

"Hyu-Hyukjae... namaku Hyukjae."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku ... aku ..."

Donghae diam menunggu anak ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku adalah malaikat."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wah aku gak nyangka sambutan kalian benar-benar hangat untuk ff ini, terima kasih semuanya aku sangat terharu hahaha.

Chapter selanjutnya aku akan mulai mengeluarkan member suju yang lain, jadi kalian minta siapa dulu yang keluar?

Karakter mereka semua sama persis seperti di MV dan yang pasti gak akan ada orang baik diantara mereka.

Maaf untuk typo, kesalahan penulisan serta keterlambat pos, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan buat kalian dan lumayan sebagai obet kangen hehehe

See u next chapter :D

 **Special Thanks:** **LeeDHKyu** **,** **Rinhyuk** **,** **eunhyukuke** **,** **isroie106** **,** **Arum Junnie** **,** **babyhyukee** **,** **Clou3elf** **,** **jaeji** **,** **Mios,** **FN,** **Jiae-haehyuk** **,** **nurul. p. putri** **,** **wnurutami** **,** **naehyuk6** **,** **Ciquelee** **,** **Panda Qingdao** **,** **leeda,** **cho. w. lee. 794** **,** **EunhyukJinyoung02** **,** **Xiao yueliang** **,** **ZyCho,** **Hyuk'smom** **,** **senavensta** **,** **gogoflo55** **,** **dalnimoon13,** **ha3lvettahyuk** **,** **lee eunhae,** **Haehyukkie,** **seira minkyu** **,** **Dochi Risma** **,** **elfishy09,** **ameliahyukee0404** **,** **kartikawaii** **,** **Nagyu331** **,** **wulandari. apple** **,** **munakyumin137** **,** **143 is 137** **,** **diinaar. niizzer** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Devil**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M (untuk umpatan dan kekerasan)**

 **Warning: BL/Crime/Fantasy/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

"Aku adalah malaikat."

Hah?

Dahi Donghae mengernyit.

Apa katanya?

Orang kurus ini baru saja mengatakan apa? Apa telinga Donghae sudah rusak? Atau peluru tadi mengandung racun yang merusak konsentrasi Donghae? Anak ini hanya mengerjap padanya, seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Iris hitamnya beradu dengan iris cokelat Donghae dengan apa adanya. Tak ada kebohongan disana, tak ada meski hanya sedikit. Donghae tak menemukannya.

Hyukjae memutus pandangan mereka saat melihat lengan Donghae yang terluka yang sedari tadi bercucuran mengeluarkan darah, tangan pucatnya dengan alami menyentuhnya.

"Aw!"

Dengan reflek Donghae menjauhkan Hyukjae darinya seperti virus, melempar tubuh manusia baru itu begitu saja sambil meringis memegangi lengannya yang terluka. Sekarang sakitnya baru ia rasakan. Hyukjae dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisinya, mencoba melihat luka Donghae dengan takut-takut.

"Donghae kau terluka."

"Aku tahu!"

"Dan lukamu sangat merah." Mungkin yang dimaksud Hyukjae parah.

Donghae berdecak dan melihat Hyukjae dengan pelototannya yang menyeramkan lalu memegang lengan kurus Hyukjae.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh dan katakan padaku sekarang, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!"

"A-aku..."

"Apa?! Katakan sebelum kesabaranku habis dan melemparmu ketengah laut dari sini!"Donghae menyentak tubuh lemah itu dengan kasar tak peduli dengan Hyukjae yang serasa dipontang panting oleh raksasa. Tidak ada kata sabar, menunggu, empati, dan sejenisnya di kamus Lee Donghae.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Hyukjae mengguji kesabaran Donghae, tapi saat tubuhnya bangkit tadi ia mulai merasakan hal yang aneh. Dan ini baru pertama kali ia alami.

Kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba dan pandangannya perlahan berputar. Vertigo istilahnya. Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba fokus pada penglihatannya. Kenapa wajah Donghae jadi terlihat aneh? Kenapa hidung Donghae... membesar?

"YA!"

Teriakan Donghae terdengar berdengung ditelinganya. Iris hitam itu berputar melihat keatas saat Hyukjae melihat kerlipan putih di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melemas kehilangan tenaga.

Bruk

Hyukjae pingsan.

Donghae terkejut.

"Yah! Kenapa denganmu? Bangun! Bangun kataku!" Perintah mafia ini pada orang pingsan. Semua orang tahu itu tindakan bodoh, tidak ada orang pingsan yang akan bangun karena kau teriaki. Tapi bukannya berhenti ia malah mulai menampari pipi Hyukjae cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu ketara. Itu pasti sakit.

Percumah, orang bodoh dan kurus ini terlalu sulit untuk disadarkan. Dengan tega Donghae kembali mengehempaskan tubuh kurus itu begitu saja, bahkan terdengar suara 'Duk' yang cukup keras saat tubuh lemas Hyukjae tergeletak di dermaga. Itu juga pasti sakit.

Iris cokelat itu melihat kembali pada Hyukjae sejenak sebelum Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun baru beberapa langkah ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

 _Malaikat_.

Dengan cepat Donghae berbalik kembali melihat Hyukjae.

Orang ini tadi mengatakan malaikat bukan?

Donghae kembali berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Otaknya mengolah informasi yang ia dapat sebelum pandangannya berubah serius pada sosok yang kini terbaring tak berdaya itu.

Malaikat? Mungkinkah ...

.

.

.

 _Porsche_ merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang sebuah _mesion_ , melaju pelan mengitari air mancur dan berhenti tepat di pintu utama. Seorang pelayan datang mengampiri dan dengan sopan membukakan pintu untuk sang pengemudi. Satu kaki jenjangnya yang terbingkai dengan sepatu hak yang begitu cantik menapak tanah, diikuti dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil sebenuhnya. Memperlihatkan sosoknya yang cantik dan begitu menawan. Dengan anggun ia melepas kaca matanya dan bibir merahnya berucap dengan lembut.

"Aku disini ingin untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Choi."

Pelayan itu mengengguk sopan sebelum membukakan pintu besar _mesion_ itu untuknya. Mempersilahkan wanita berbaras kebaratan itu memasuki _mesion_.

Lelaki paruh baya itu dengan tenang berjalan menyusuri lorong, setiap langkahnya hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi namun dengan karisma yang begitu kental sebagai seorang kepala pelayan. Ia berhenti di pintu besar diujung lorong. Mengetuk pintu sejenak dan memasuki ruangan saat Sang Tuan Muda mengijinkannya.

"Seorang wanita muda ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan." Ucapnya begitu sopan pada sosok yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Siluetnya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya." Bola matanya melirik layar LED tak jauh dari mereka, menampilkan beberapa ruangan di mesion itu salah satunya terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki disana.

"Wanita itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda dan dia bilang anda akan menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya, aku tidak tertarik untuk berbisnis dengan siapa pun."

Kepala pelayan itu menunduk sopan tidak mempertanyakan apapun atas ucapan majikannya sebelum dengan langkahnya yang tak bersuara keluar dari ruangan itu menemui pengunjung asing yang ditolak oleh Tuan Mudanya. Pandanganya yang datar melihat wanita yang duduk menyeduh tehnya dengan santai. Peringaiannya begitu anggun selayaknya wanita bangsawan.

"Maafkan saya Nona, tapi Tuan Muda kami sekarang sedang tidak bisa dinganggu. Dengan menyesal saya harus menyampaikan bahwa beliau sedang tidak bisa ditememui."Ucapnya dengan begitu halus , menolak dengan sopan.

Wanita itu tak terkejut, tentu saja. Ini sudah bisa dipredisi sejak awal. Ia malah menikmati tehnya yang baru ia teguk, mengelus permukaan cangkir dengan jarinya yang lentik. Bola matanya melihat genangan teh yang bergerak sesuai gerakan cangkir ditanganya.

"Mari Nona, akan saya antar anda ke depan."

" _How about gold and diamonds? interested?_ "

Mata wanita itu melirik tajam kamera CCTV disudut ruang. Senyum cantiknya terukir. Dia tahu pemilik mesion ini dapat melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan ia juga tahu dengan jelas bahwa penawarannya tak akan ditolak.

" _A lot of gold and a lot of diamonds"_

Tak perlu menunggu lama saat tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu membisikan sesuatu pada Sang kepala Pelayan lalu undur diri.

"Tuan Muda menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya, mari saya antar."

 _See ?_ Sudah ia katakan penawarannya tak akan ditolak.

Dengan penuh percaya diri ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Maafkan saya jika kurang sopan, tapi bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda?"

Senyum wanita itu terukir saat mendengarnya. Sejenak matanya berkilat merah sebelum bibirnya berucap.

" _Angel."_

" _Just call me Angel_."

.

.

.

Pita kuning itu menjulur di depan salah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul, para polisi terlihat hilir mudik di tempat itu. Mereka membawa beberapa barang sebagai barang bukti serta seorang manyat yang tengah di bawa keluar dengan kantong manyat.

"Ini aneh, kenapa kita hanya menemukan satu manyat?"

Shin Changmin, salah satu detektif terbaik di kepolisian Seoul itu sibuk mengamati TKP.

"Bukankah sudah jelas karena ia adalah ketua mafia?"

Changmin melihat polisi baru yang mendapinginya itu dengan malas.

"Ya dia ketua mafia dan justru itu yang membuatnya bertambah aneh."

"Maksudnya?"

Adakah palu? Ingin Changmin lempar kekepala orang ini.

"Coba kau logika, ia adalah seorang ketua mafia yang notabene memiliki puluhan anak buah yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka selalu di sisinya selama 24 jam sehari dengan minimal bersenjata pistol setiap orangnya. Bila ada yang mendekatinya sedikit saja maka satu peluru akan menembusnya. "

Bola mata Changmin melihat tajam tempat mayat ditemukan di depannya, di kantor kerja mafia itu.

"Jadi apabila ada mafia lain yang menyerang kemari dan menembaknya bukahkah mereka harus membunuh pengawalnya terlebih dahulu? Lalu kenapa kita hanya menemukan satu manyat?"

Lama polisi baru itu berfikir sebelum matanya membulat karena menemukan jawabannya.

"Pengkhianatan! Yang membunuhnya orang dalam!" Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya, akhirnya orang bodoh ini mengerti juga.

"Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apa motif mereka?" Kali ini mata Changmin beralih pada pintu brangkas yang terbuka dengan lembaran puluhan juta won yang masih utuh. Ada sesuatu yang diambil dari dalam brangkas, entah apa yang jelas bukan uang.

"Maaf Tuan anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk, ini TKP!"

Suara keributan itu membuat Changmin menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang polisi sedang mencegah rekannya yang baru datang, kenapa banyak sekali polisi baru disini?

Dapat Changmin lihat rekannya itu tak memperdulikan polisi yang terus berusaha mengusirnya, ia kini malah mendekati tempat manyat ditemukan, mengamatinya.

"Tuan!"

"Biarkan dia."Changmin menengahi.

"Tapi Detektif Shim, dia tidak memiliki lencana."

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun."

Dua orang polisi baru disana langsung membulat sempurna, dengan kompak melihat kembali kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Changmin tak akan menyalahkan mereka, rekannya ini memang sedikit nyentrik. Lihat saja penampilanya, mungkin dia satu-satunya detektif yang bekerja dengan memakai setelan resmi hasil karya _disigner_ terkenal. Rambutnya yang ditata begitu _stylish_ , sepatu hitam mengkilap, dan wangi parfumnya yang begitu elegan. Berbeda sekali dengan Changmin yang selalu setia pada jaket kulit dan celana jinsnya.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu?" Kaki Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pecahan kaca dengan kakinya.

"Pengkhianatan, anak buahnya sendiri yang membunuhnya. Tapi mereka menghapus semua rekaman CCTV."

Mereka disana hanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil mengamati sekitar. Perilakunya terlihat seperti sedang melihat pemandangan di atas pegunungan, santai. Sesekali ia akan dengan seenaknya menendang kecil barang-barang yang menghalangi langkahnya, membuat dua polisi baru itu ingin berteriak. Tidak ada yang boleh berubah di TKP.

"Yah kau benar, memang pengkhianatan. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal Changmin."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik melihat mereka, dengan tangan masuk ke dalam sakunya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi cara berdirinya sekarang seperti model yang siap di foto.

"Ada satu orang luar, satu orang yang membuat anak buahnya berkhianat."

"Kita tahu benar Orang Tua itu tak akan percaya orang lain dengan mudah, dia juga tak akan sembarangan merekrut orang. Dia bukan orang bodoh, Kyuhyun." Sangkal Changmin menjurus pada mayat pemimpin mafia yang mereka temukan.

"Justru karena aku tahu benar Orang Tua serta para anak buahnya ini aku menjadi semakin yakin ada orang lain. Kau lupa di dalam organisasi mafia kesetiaan adalah segalanya, dan bagaimana mungkin seluruh anak buahnya berkhianat begitu saja? Itu tidak masuk akal. Pasti ada orang lain, orang lain yang menawarkan konpensasi yang sangat besar pada mereka hingga mau mengkhianati bos lama mereka."

"Konpensasi? Uang maksudmu?" Changmin melihat kearah brangkas membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Lebih dari itu tentu saja. Katakanlah Orang Tua itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih pintar darinya, hingga tanpa sadar kehilangan seluruh anak buahnya."

Changmin terdiam, berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun masuk akal. Tapi siapa orang yang menghasut seluruh anak buah Orang Tua itu?

"Dimana mayatnya?"

"Sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari sana diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya, mereka akan ke rumah sakit tentu saja. Kedua polisi baru itu hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Apa dia baru dari peragaan busana? Kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas dia sangat keren!"

Kedua detektif itu keluar dari lif dengan langkah ringan menuju pintu utama, namun saat sampai di luar gedung Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Changmin- _ah_."

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat orang yang duduk di taman itu? Yang membaca koran."

Changmin menoleh hanya untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Memang ada beberapa orang di taman kota itu, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun ingin ia melihat orang itu?

"Bukankah dia aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Dia membaca koran yang sama dengan yang kubaca."

Perkataan itu membuat Changmin berdecak, memangnya kenapa kalau orang itu membaca koran yang sama dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah itu wajar melihat didekat situ juga ada penjual koran dan majalah kaki lima. Changmin paling benci jika sifat eksklusif Kyuhyun kambuh, seakan menganggap dirinya adalah yang paling spesial.

"Dia membaca koran yang sama yang ku baca tiga hari yang lalu."

Tunggu, apa katanya?

Seperti dipukul dengan kayu tepat dikepalanya, Changmin baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Bahkan senyum menyebalkan itu terukir di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, seakan mengatakan ia lebih pintar darinya.

"Iya benar rekanku, orang itu sama sekali tidak membaca korannya. Tidak ada orang yang akan membeli koran bekas untuk dibaca. Ia hanya asal membeli koran berpura-pura membacanya padahal ia mengamati kita dari tadi. Dia mata-mata." Dengan nada santai Kyuhyun menjawab dengan benar apa yang sedang terjadi di otak Changmin.

Brengsek, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?! Dengan cepat Changmin menunjuk orang aneh itu lalu berteriak lantang.

"Tangkap dia!" Beberapa polisi langsung beranjak membuat orang aneh itu berlari dari sana.

"Kau lihat, orang itu lari saat melihat polisi mendekatinya, apa lagi kalau bukan mata-mata?" Kata Kyuhyun main-main.

Changmin hanya berdecak sebal, dasar sok pintar! Batinnya sebelum ikut berlari mengejar mata-mata itu.

Seluruh polisi dengan panik mulai mengejar, beberapa sibuk dengan radio komunikasinya untuk menghubungi rekannya. Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya prihatin. Orang-orang bodoh ini, kenapa mereka selalu begitu berlebihan? Mereka hanya akan menangkap satu orang bukan satu genk mafia, kenapa tidak menggunakan cara yang praktis?

Dengan santai Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukannya berlawanan arah dengan arah pengejaran. Ia meyetir dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Jika orang itu berlari kearah sana maka kemungkinan besar ia akan menghindari jalan utama dan berbelok ke arah gang kecil yang ia temukan pertama." Tangan pucatnya memutar setir agar mobilnya berbelok.

"Tidak-tidak, ia tak akan memasuki gedung karena itu justru akan membuatnya terjebak. Kemungkinan ia akan menuju jalur kereta bawah tanah. Jadi setelah melewati gang ia akan berlari kearah selatan." Kyuhyun masih berbicara sendiri, kebiasaanya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah.

"Setelah berlari kearah selatan ia akan berbelok untuk masuk ke gang lainnya. Memutar-mutar para polisi bodoh itu di pemukiman kumuh agar terlepas dari pengejaran."

Lampu hijau, Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Masih dengan kecepatan rata-rata di jalan lurus dan saat tiba di sebuah pertigaan ia menghentikan mobilnya, memblokir salah satu jalan disana. Detektif itu keluar dari mobil dengan gaya khasnya yang santai, tidak dipedulikan teriakan para pengendara yang mengumpat padanya. Toh saat ia mengeluarkan pistolnya mereka semua langsung bungkam. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau perhitunganku tepat maka ia akan muncul di ujung jalan dalam lima ... empat... tiga .. dua ... satu." Kyuhyun mengangkat senjatanya sebelum menarik pelatuknya tepat saat seseorang muncul dari belokan jalan.

Dor!

Orang itu berteriak lantang saat paha kakinya ditembak, membuatnya rubuh di aspal jalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sebelum kembali menyimpan pistolnya. Terlihat Changmin dan para polisi dibelakangnya segera membekuk orang itu. Dengan terengah Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Kyuhyun dan intuisinya yang tajam dan perhitungannya yang tepat akan dengan mudah menebak kemana mata-mata itu berlari. Meski enggan ia memang harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang jenius, terlepas dari sifatnya yang sombong dan menyebalkan.

"Jadi siapa yang kau curigai melakukan semua ini?"

"Orang yang pernah bergabung dengan orang Tua itu dan sekarang bekerja sendiri." Sahut Changmin, lalu menyebut satu nama yang begitu mereka kenal baik.

"Lee Donghae."

Changmin menjawab hal itu dengan yakin, Kyuhyun mengangguk faham. Memang Donghae yang paling mungkin melakukannya mengingat orang itu pernah menimbulkan konflik internal dalam organisasi mafia itu sebelum keluar dan bekerja sendiri. Semua tuduhan akan langsung mengarah padanya secara otomatis. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Kapan Kyuhyun setuju dengan Changmin selama 5 tahun menjadi rekan? Tidak pernah.

"Donghae tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia bekerja sendiri, dan membuat sebuah organisasi supaya bisa ia pimpin bukanlah gayanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena jika aku jadi Donghae aku tak akan melakukannya."

Ponsel Changmin berbunyi dan ia segera menjawabnya. Wajahnya tampak serius sebelum terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Changmin selesai berbicara menutup ponselnya.

"Kau benar, bukan Donghae."

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, meminta Changmin meneruskannya.

"Anak buahku terlibat baku tembak dengannya semalam. Donghae sedang melakukan teransaksi barang selundupan dan salah satu polisi melihatnya."

Tentu saja, Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan teransaksi barang jika ia sudah memimpin sebuah organisasi, untuk apa? Ia punya anak buah. Sekarang jelas yang melakukan pembunuhan bukan Lee Donghae.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi ada orang lain, orang lain entah siapa itu.

"Tapi ada yang aneh Kyuhyun."

"Aneh?"

"Donghae mempunyai rekan, satu orang."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, seorang Lee Donghae memiliki rekan? Oh ini hal yang langka mengingat Donghae adalah mafia yang begitu arogan dan selalu bekerja sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, anak buahku mengatakan orang itu membantu Donghae menembaki mereka, bahkan meledakkan bekas pabrik tempat mereka baku tembak."

Mereka saling melihat dengan serius. Berita ini sama sekali tak bagus untuk mereka. Lee Donghae adalah mafia yang mengerikan dan mustahil mereka tangkap meski dengan intuisi Kyuhyun sekalipun. Dan jika orang itu mempunyai rekan, mereka yakin orang itu adalah orang yang juga sama mengerikannya.

Kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin.

.

.

.

Pipinya menggembung dengan mulut yang aktif mengunyah. Wajahnya penuh krim dan cokelat tapi ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Tangannya kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Woooooh." Serunya takjub merasakan lidahnya yang dialiri rasa manis, matanya melihat kagum makanan di tangannya. Sebuah biskuit cokelat.

Sudah Hyukjae putuskan ini adalah makanan paling enak sejagat raya. Itu juga yang ia putuskan saat melahap roti lapis krim yang ia makan sebelumnya.

Donghae hanya melihatnya jijik dari atas sofa tepat didepan Hyukjae, lengannya yang tertembak sudah terbungkus perban dengan aman. Orang ini makan seperti sapi, berantakan sambil berseru tidak jelas. Yah benar Hyukjae sedang makan, karena penyebab orang ini pingsan semalam adalah karena kelaparan. Benar-benar tidak elit, dan Donghae dengan begitu baik membawanya pulang dan memberinya makan. Oh jangan memberikan _image_ baik-baik dulu pada Donghae, Donghae melakukannya karena ia memiliki maksud tertentu, perihal kata 'malaikat' yang disinggung anak hilang di depannya ini.

Tapi tentu Hyukjae sama sekali tak curiga, ia hanya makan dengan lahap semua cemilan manis milik Donghae tanpa tahu apa-apa. Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi sebagai informasi Donghae itu meski mafia yang terkenal mengerikan ternyata ia juga adalah seorang pecandu makanan manis. Ia akan menambahkan bercendok-cendok gula dalam kopinya, mengunyah cokelat setelah merokok, atau melahap satu puding manis kemasan. Benar-benar calon pengidam diabetes di masa depan.

Cute? Berfikirlah kembali saat melihatnya membunuh seseorang.

Kembali ke Hyukjae, ia masih sibuk mengunyah. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan apa itu yang disebut makan dan makanan. Setiap mengigit makanan ia akan berseru takjub, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia akan mendewakan makanan itu.

Benar-benar luar biasa rasanya.

Maklum, selama menjadi malaikat ia tidak memerlukan makan untuk mengisi tenaga. Malaikat tidak membutuhkannya, mereka akan terus bertenaga sepanjang waktu. Tubuh mereka tak mengenal lelah, tapi sekarang Hyukjae adalah manusia, maksudnya bertubuh manusia.

Makan ada di buku panduan yang ia baca tapi ia lupa jika sekarang tubuhnya adalah tubuh manusia, dan karena terlalu sibuk mencari Donghae sehari semalam ia melupakan kebutuhan dasar manusia itu dan berakhir pingsan.

"Donghae." Panggilan itu terdengar manis.

"Apa!?" Tapi Jawaban itu terdengar kasar.

Benar-benar tidak cocok.

"Kenapa benda ini terpasang ditanganku?" Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terborgol dengan meja besi di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bisakah dilepas?"  
"TIDAK! Hanya diam dan makan!"

Nyali Hyukjae menciut dan dengan patuh kembali makan. Terkadang Donghae memang menyeramkan, lagi pula manusia memang suka sekali berteriak padanya. Iris cokelat itu masih betah mengamati Hyukjae. Melihat bagaimana perilaku anak itu yang memang janggal. Dia muncul di hadapan Donghae saat ia terlibat masalah dengan Lee Joon lalu kembali bertemu setelah merusak teransaksi Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa dengan mudah menemukannya yang selalu begitu sulit dilacak polisi sekalipun? Kecurigaan Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Donghae mendengar kabar dari kalangan mafia bahwa beberapa organisasi mafia yang baru telah mulai berdiri. Kabarnya mereka berisi anak-anak muda yang cerdas dan menjalankan sebuah sistem yang baru di organisasinya. Teknologi, siasat, dan penyamaran adalah senjata andalan mereka, begitu berbeda dengan mafia seangkatan dengannya yang langsung bertindak tanpa berfikir. Kabarnya mereka bergerak di beberapa bisnis gelap dengan cara baru mereka termasuk bisnis yang menjadi idintitas Donghae yaitu penyelundupan barang.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil alih bisnis utamanya tanpa seijinnya, Donghae adalah master dalam penyelundupan barang dan semua mafia tahu hal itu.

Kabarnya mereka menggunakan istilah-istilah dan kode-kode tertentu dalam menyimpan informasinya rapat-rapat. Membuat julukan dan panggilan aneh pada anggotanya sebagai kode untuk membuka informasi. Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang berhenti mengunyah langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, menurutnya sudah cukup memberikan pasokan tenaga pada anak ini agar bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya nanti dengan sadar. Donghae mengambil pistolnya lalu menaruhnya di meja yang ada diantara mereka dengan masih tetap ia genggam tentu saja. Sebagai peringatan bagi Hyukjae agar jika ia berani macam-macam maka Donghae tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Mata bulat Hyukjae hanya mengerjap padanya tak mengerti.

Malaikat huh?

Kita akan lihat sejauh mana kau terlibat, manis.

Donghae akan mengorek habis informasi penting pada anak ini.

"Sekarang katakan padaku dari mana kau berasal?"

Hyukjae termangu, apa Donghae sedang menanyakan dari mana dia berasal? Atau ...oh oh Hyukjae tahu! Donghae sedang menanyakan devisi tempatnya bernaung.

"Aku berasal dari devisi 3 sebelumnya tapi sekarang aku turun menjadi devisi 7."

Perkataan lugas itu mengejutkan Donghae, ia tak perlu mengancam tapi anak ini sudah bicara sendiri. Baguslah, tak perlu repot.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Hyukjae sedang membayangkan saat pertama kali ia bertugas di devisi 3, devisi impiannya dimana malaikat bertugas membawa cinta dan kasih sayang, para malaikat membantu para manusia menemukan tabatan hatinya. Malaikat cinta yang mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama _cupid_.

Tapi itu dulu.

Ekpresi Hyukjae langsung muram. Ia gagal menjadi _cupid_ pada percobaan pertamanya, ia salah membidik panahnya dan membuat sebuah negara hampir perang gara-gara panah nyasarnya menimbulkan cinta terlarang. Seniornya bilang dunia terancam hancur jika Hyukjae tetap bertugas disana.

Setelah itu dia diturunkan di devisi 4 dimana ia membantu para malaikat senior di devisi 1 dan 2 yang mengurus kelahiran serta kematian manusia sebelum akhirnya ia salah mengirim bayi dan menyebabkan dua jiwa manusia yang telah mati tertukar, yang ke neraka malah ke surga yang ke surga malah ke neraka. Tanpa perlu banyak perdebatan ia langsung turun ke devisi 5 lalu gagal, turun lagi jadi devisi 6 dan gagal lagi menjadi devisi 7 sampai sekarang. Devisi terbawah, hal itu membuat seniornya yang merupakan wali tetapnya pusing bukan kepalang.

Donghae mengernyit. Devisi ? Ia baru mendengar bahwa sebuah organisasi mafia menggunakan istilah seperti itu. Selama hampir 15 tahun bernaung di dunia mafia Donghae tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada sebuah sistem seperti itu di sebuah organisasi mafia. Yang ia tahu adalah selama ini mereka menggunakan hukum alam, yang kuat dialah yang menang. Itu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di devisi 3?"

Hyukjae kembali berfikir, bagaimana manusia menyebut yang ia lakukan? Ah Hyukjae tahu!

"Menembak, tapi mereka bilang aku tak berbakat."

Donghae bisa lihat itu, baru tadi malam.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan devisi lainnya?"

"Banyak. Ada yang mendapat bagian pengiriman, penjemputan, pembagian, dan banyak lagi."

Iris cokelat itu terbebelalak, pengiriman?! Bukankah itu maksudnya penyelundupan barang seperti yang ia lakukan? Benar kabar yang ia dengar ternyata. Berani sekali mereka merebut lahan pertaniannya!

"Apa kalian mengirimkan senjata juga?" Donghae bertanya dengan tak sabaran karena respon Hyukjae benar-benar lambat. Malaikat satu ini sedang berfikir senjata apa yang Donghae maksud, apa mungkin panah cintanya? Mungkin saja.

"Tidak kami membuatnya sendiri."

Donghae semakin fokus pada pembicaraan ini, anak ini baru saja mengatakan mereka membuat senjata sendiri. Bisnis pembuatan senjata api bukanlah hal kecil, seorang mafia bisa menjadi milioner dengan bisinis ini. Tapi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan seorang ahli pembuatan senjata karena itu hampir tak ada mafia yang mencoba bisnis ini, tapi ini?! Donghae benar-benar tak bisa meremehkan organisasi mafia satu ini.

"Apa senjata yang kalian buat?"

"Untuk devisi 3 adalah panah, untuk devisi lain aku kurang tahu."

Senjata panah otomatis, Donghae pernah mendengarnya dan senjata itu tergolong mahal di pasar gelap.

" Kau disebut malaikat, lalu yang lain disebut apa?"

"Kami semua malaikat."

Jadi malaikat adalah kode anggota mereka, simpul Donghae. Cukup cerdas, kata malaikat tak akan terpikirkan oleh para mafia lain karena istilah itu terdengar terlalu lembut.

"Berapa jumlah kalian di setiap devisi?"

Iris hitam itu menengadah, memikirkan jumlah malaikat yang pernah ia lihat lalu menghitungnya tapi belum sampai 30 ia sudah menyerah.

"Sangat banyak, aku tak sanggup menghitungnya."

Gigi Donghae mengeretak, brengsek! Ada sebuah organisasi besar tersembunyi dan ia tak tahu sama sekali. Iris cokelatnya kembali melihat Hyukjae yang mengerjap polos padanya. Anak ini tak berbohon, Donghae dapat merasakannya. Sekian tahun berada ditengah-tengah orang licik membuatnya dengan mudah membedakan pembohong atau bukan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menganggu bisnisku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Pertanyaan Donghae itu membuat Hyukjae teringat akan tugasnya, alasan dia dikirim menjadi manusia seperti ini.

"Aku dikirim kemari untuk menangkap iblis yang melarikan diri, dan senior bilang kau akan membantuku."

Menangkap iblis?

Senior ?

Bicara apa anak ini? Donghae kesulitan mengikuti arah pembicaraan anak ini. Apa iblis adalah sebutan untuk incaran mereka? Lalu kenapa harus Donghae? Apa jangan –jangan Donghae mengenal senior yang disebut anak ini?

Oke cukup! Siapa saja tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa pembicaraan mereka sama sekali tak nyambung.

"Siapa nama seniormu?"

Hyukjae akan angkat bicara tapi terhenti saat ia ingat sesuatu. Ada aturan dasar dalam malaikat, mereka dilarang memberitahu namanya pada manusia. Hukumannya bagi manusia yang mendengar nama malaikat adalah kematian. Hyukjae juga bukan nama sebenarnya, nama aslinya adalah ...

Oops, hampis saja kita semua mati.

"Aku tak bisa menyebut namanya, kita bisa mati jika jika kuberitahu." Hyukjae berbisik pada Donghae diakhir kalimatnya, ia takut ada malaikat yang mendengarnya. Nama malaikat adalah topik sensitif dikalangan para malaikat.

"Lalu kenapa orang itu menyuruhku membatumu? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Kalian justru mengancam bisnisku asal kau tahu."

"Tapi Donghae kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Bertemu siapa?"

"Iblis itu, kau bertemu dengannya dan hampir mati dibuatnya."

Tangan besar itu langsung mencekal leher Hyukjae membuat tubuh kurus dan ringkih itu terangkat. Donghae langsung mengerti siapa yang anak ini maksud. Bahkan perasaan menyakitkan racun yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya tiap detiknya masih dapat Donghae ingat dengan jelas hingga sekarang.

Wanita sialan itu.

Sepertinya mereka mulai menemukan benang merah dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita itu?!"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?"

"Iblis."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

"I-iblis, hanya itu yang senior beritahu."

Donghae melepaskan cekalannya. Segala umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Wanita sialan itu selalu sukses membuat emosinya naik hingga keubun-ubun. Ingin sekali ia mengamuk dan melempar apa saja di dekatnya saat mengingat semua emas dan berliannya raib karena iblis yang disebut-sebut Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mencekal lengan Hyukjae, membuat wajah keduanya berjarak sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu dimana iblis wanita itu?"

Dengan ragu Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa mengetahui keberadaanya jika ia berjarak cukup dekat denganku." Donghae tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae selanjutnya, yang penting Hyukjae tahu dimana wanita itu.

Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ia kehabisan senjata, dan uang! Ck ia harus mendapatkan uang secepatnya dan membeli senjata jika ia ingin berurusan dengan wanita itu. Anak ini benar, wanita itu iblis yang berbahaya. Donghae diam memikirkan cara mendapatkan uang terbaik, sedang Hyukjae melihatnya sambil satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepalanya yang benjol. Dengan heran ia mengelusnya, kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit dan pipinya juga perih? Hyukjae mengeleng-geleng tak mengerti sambil mengigit satu biskuit vanila yang tersisa didepannya.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Donghae lupa memeriksa tanggal kadarluarsa semua makanan itu.

.

.

.

Wajah kecilnya hampir keluar dari jendela mobil, dengan mulut terbuka karena melongo. Iris hitamnya memandang kagum gedung-gedung tinggi buatan manusia di depannya. Hyukjae selalu mengagumi perkembangan manusia di bumi, mereka sangat pintar. Bagaimana cara mereka membangun kehidupan dengan keterbatasan yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka. Bagaimana kerja keras mereka untuk menciptakan sesuatu itu sungguh luar biasa.

Duk

Hyukjae mengerang lalu reflek masuk kedalam mobil kembali. Donghae dengan tega menutup kaca jendela, membuat kepala Hyukjae terhimpit dengan cara meyakitkan, untung ia segera menarik kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Malaikat itu mengelus dagunya yang malang sambil melihat Donghae yang tetap fokus menyetir tak memperdulikannya.

Tadi pagi Donghae tiba-tiba saja membangunkan tidur perdana Hyukjae di sofa dengan melempar pakaian padanya, sebuah setelan. Setelah itu ia berkata untuk bersiap karena mereka akan pergi secepatnya. Borgol sudah lepas dari tangannya saat Hyukjae bangun.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung yang begitu tinggi.

"Keluar."

Hyukjae menurut dan melihat tulisan digedung itu secara terbata membacanya, maklum a masih belajar.

"Ca-si-no?"

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan heran. Tempat apa ini?

Donghae tersenyum melihat tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Tempat favoritnya saat hampir bangkrut, tempat favoritnya jika terhimpit masalah finansial.

Kau ingin kaya dalam waktu singkat? Maksudnya benar-benar waktu yang singkat, sehari misalnya. Maka jawabannya hanya satu.

Berjudi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Bosenin? Gak sesuai harepan? Maaflah ya.

Chapter depan kita akan berjudi kawan wkwkwk, bisa ketebak ya siapa member suju yang akan muncul di chapter depan. Dan beberapa akan saling berhadapan.

Respon kalian tambah bagus aja, aku sangat berterima kasih. Gak nyangka aja kalian masih setia membaca ffku yang gak seberapa ini, sekali lagi makasih untuk semua yang terlibat.

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Akhir kata ...

See u next chapter :D

Special Thanks: ichadkelpeu, jaeji, susan haehyuk, isroie106, seira minkyu, 143 is 137, LeeDHKyu, zia. yeoja, senavensta, stro. beri, FN, abilhikmah, xnapoenya, nurul. p. putri, EunhyukJinyoung02, nanaxzz, xiuxian13, wnurutami, Xiao yueliang, babyhyukee, vipbigbang74, gogoflo55, dheaniyuu, sareyerana, ayusekar1024, Jiae-haehyuk, diinaar. niizzer, Hyuk'smom, Arum Junnie , buttHyukjae, naGyuELF1004, munakyumin137, eunhyukuke, ha3lvettahyuk, mizuky yank eny, dekdes, lee eunhae, lovehyukkie19, Hyunzy Lee1504, Mariaselly, ameliafai, Guest, jewELF, cho. w. lee. 794, Ciquelee.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Devil**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M (untuk umpatan dan kekerasan)**

 **Warning: BL/Crime/Fantasy/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

Ini adalah casino terbesar di Seoul, dengan arsitektur bangunan viktoria dipadu dengan gaya modern yang begitu elegan. Disetiap sudut dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam permainan judi dengan teknologi mutakhir. Seruan kemenangan serta teriakan frustasi karena kekalahan selalu terdengar setiap menitnya. Setiap hari milyaran won mengalir ditempat ini, berpindah tangan dengan mudah hanya untuk mendapat kesenangan belaka.

Kangin ini berjalan menapaki lantai marmer di lorong menuju ruangannya. Dua anak buah bertsetelan rapi dengan senjata dibalik jas mereka terlihat mengikutinya dibelakang. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati asistennya berdiri cemas didepan pintu ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bahkan saat asistenya akan membungkuk padanya sopan.

"Itu Tuan ...eeh..."

"Apa! Cepat katakan!" Seruan tegas itu justru membuat asisitennya bertambah ketakutan, namun pris berkaca mata ini akhirnya dapat mengatakannya.

"Di-di dalam ruangan anda, a-ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu. Saya su-sudah mengatakan bahwa anda tak bisa diganggu tapi-"Perkataan itu terpotong saat Kangin membuka pintu lalu melangkah masuk keruangannya meninggalkan anak buah serta asistennya.

Kangin sebenarnya ingin mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak siapa saja yang berani masuk ke ruangannya. Apalagi saat melihat betapa tak sopannya tamu ini dengan duduk dikursi kerjanya. Namun saat kursi itu berputar dan memperlihatkan sosok tamunya, Kangin lupa akan kemarahannya. Satu alisnya naik saat mengenali sosok itu.

Well, tamu yang tak diduga sebenarnya.

"Sangat tidak sopan menduduki kursi kerja orang lain tanpa izin." Kangin mengambil cerutunya lalu berjalan menuju sofa tamu tak jauh darinya. Bola matanya tentu menangkap wanita barat yang duduk menyilangkan kaki disana.

"Kurasa Tuan muda sepertimu seharusnya diajarkan dengan baik mengenai sopan santun."

Dengan nyaman Kangin duduk disudut sofa, menyalakan cerutunya sebelum menghisapnya membuat kepulan asap berterbangan diudara. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat senyuman dari bibir cantik satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu sebelum fokusnya kembali ke orang yang berkeperluan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Masih sama seperti penawaranku sebelumnya."

Kangin tersenyum mendengarnya, bukan senyum menyenangkan meskipun.

"Kalau begitu jawabanku masih sama, aku tak akan mendukung bocah ingusan sepertimu Siwon-shi."

"Bahkan jika aku menawarkan emas dan berlian yang kau inginkan?"Senyum Kangin lenyap saat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Emas dan berliannya ada padaku, seluruhnya."

Pembicaraan yang Kangin kira hanya berisi rengekan Tuan muda ini ternyata berkembang secara serius, tentu ia mengerti emas dan berlian apa yang Siwon bicarakan. Emas dan berlian miliknya, sebelum berubah menjadi piala bergilir di dunia mafia.

Satu hisapan kembali Kangin hirup dari cerutunya, punggunya dengan santai menyandar di sofa. Ia tak akan membuat dirinya begitu murah dengan emas dan berlian itu, meski pikiran lain dalam dirinya begitu menginginkannya. Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Jawabannya tidak ada.

Emas dan berlian itu tidak hanya berati kau jutawan, tapi lebih... lebih dari itu.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Tuan muda, kau tahu seluruh mafia negeri ini akan mengincarmu jika mereka tahu emas dan berlian itu ada padamu."

"Termasuk kau?"

Kangin tertawa, pintar juga anak ini.

"Tidak, tidak untuk sekarang."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Masih sama, aku tak akan pernah mendukungmu."

Raut wajah Siwon berubah, aura dinginya menyebar saat telingannya kembali mendengar penolakan.

"Kau tahu aku bisa mengambil casinomu jika kau menolak." Kali ini raut wajah Kangin yang berubah. Jelas ia juga tak senang dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Anak ingusan ini mencoba mengancamnya.

Kangin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati meja kerjanya hingga berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Tuan muda Choi, kesabaraan serta kabaikan hati seseorang memiliki batasnya, termasuk aku. Selama ini ku biarkan kau berulah dengan ego Tuan mudamu itu karena aku masih memandang ayahmu."

Bola mata Siwon menajam, ia paling tak suka jika nama ayahnya dibawa dalam urusannya. Ia benci selalu dianggap Tuan muda yang bersembunyi dibalik nama ayahnya.

"Dan kuingatkan lagi bahwa aku bekerja pada ayahmu bukan padamu, nak. Jadi jika kau berani menyentuh casinoku ini sedikit saja..."

Pistol itu terangkat mengarah tepat kearah Siwon yang diam tak bergeming.

"... akan kuhabisi kau seperti para musuh ayahmu, tak peduli apa kata ayahmu nanti."

Ancaman itu tak main-main.

Selama bertahun-tahun Kangin bekerja dibawah nama besar keluarga Choi. Membersihkan orang-orang yang mengancaman bisnis besar keluarga itu, menjalankan kerja kotor di dunia mafia sebagai pengeksekusi dengan bayaran yang tak sedikit.

Mudahnya, Kangin adalah salah satu penyongkong bisnis keluarga Choi dari dunia gelap.

Seperti uang koin, selalu ada dua sisi akan segala hal kawan! Termasuk di dunia bisinis dimana bisnismu tak akan berjalan jika kau hanya di sisi putihnya saja tapi kau juga perlu ada di sisi hitamnya. Hal ini membuat para pembisnis besar membuat kesepakatan dengan para mafia sehingga tak akan ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan bisnis mereka. Mengurus sisi hitamnya tanpa perlu mengotori tangan konglomerat mereka.

Jari Kangin tak jadi menarik pelatuknya, pistolnya turun sebelum melemparkan senyum remeh pada Siwon. Dengan masih menghisap cerutunya, Kangin melangkah keluar dari ruangannya sendiri meninggalkan Siwon yang diam dengan wajah datarnya.

 _Angel_ perlahan mendekat, berdiri di samping Siwon sebelum perlahan jemari lentiknya mengusap pundak laki-laki itu. Mencoba meredam sesuatu yang hampir meledak dari dalam orang ini. Wajah cantik itu mendekati telinga Siwon.

"Tenang, kita akan buat dia tak punya pilihan selain membantu kita. _Im promise_." Senyum cantik itu syarat akan makna.

Sayangnya tak ada yang akan tahu apa makna sesunguhnya dari senyuman wanita ini.

.

.

.

Iris hitam Hyukjae berputar-putar mengikuti bola yang menggelinding dalam mesin roullet, bahkan kepalanya ikut berputar membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Hyukjae memegangi kepalanya, mengembalikan fokus matanya sebelum menengok pada Donghae di sebelahnya yang sedari tak mengindahkannya. Jujur saja Hyukjae tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat ini, sejak tadi yang ia lihat hanya bola yang diputar-putar dan Donghae yang berteriak dan marah-marah tak jelas saat kepingan miliknya diambil orang berpakaian rapi di pojok sana.

Manusia memang aneh, dan kegiatan mereka pun juga kerap sekali sangat aneh dan buang-buang waktu.

"Aish!" Iris cokelat Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terbengong-bengong.

Dengan kasar khas kelakuannya, Donghae memberikan kepingan uang judinya pada Hyukjae. Hanya beberapa tentu saja.

"Gantikan aku! Dan jangan berani-berani kabur!"

"Hah? Ta-tapi...Donghae!"Percuma Donghae sudah meninggalkannya, mencoba permaianan judi lainnya tentu saja.

Kembali melihat kepingan uang judi ditangannya, Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Iris hitamnnya melihat orang-orang disekitarnya.

Donghae bilang minta digantikan kan? Maksudnya minta digantikan melakukan hal aneh ini?

Mata bulan itu mengerjap dan mulai memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang mulai meletakkan kepingan uang judi mereka diatas meja bertuliskan angka-angka. Matanya menyipit saat bola kembali diputar-putar di atas mesin dan saat bola berhenti, kembali adegan yang entah keberapa kalinya Hyukjae lihat terjadi. Semua orang mengumpat saat kepingan uang judi itu ditarik.

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi begitu caranya.

Oh jangan pesimis dulu dengan Hyukjae, dia benar-benar mengerti kali ini sungguh! Dia bukannya bodoh, dia hanya polos. Lupakan teori tentang bodoh dan polos bedanya tipis.

Lagi pula permaian roullet merupakan permaian judi yang begitu sederhana. Dimana kau hanya perlu bertaruh dengan memilih angka 0 hingga 35 sebelum bola akan di putar di mesin roullet. Hasil akhirnya tinggal melihat dimana bola akan berhenti. Jika berhenti tepat di angka yang kau pilih maka kau menang, jika tidak maka uangmu akan ditarik oleh bandar.

 _See_ , permaian ini tak memerlukan kemampuan berfikir yang tinggi, hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan.

Jadi di putaran berikutnya Hyukjae meletakan uang judinya di salah satu anggka dengan takut-takut, meski ia mulai mengerti tapi tetap saja ia ragu. Apa yang dilakukannya memang sudah benar atau tidak?

Ia bertaruh untuk angka 13, angka sial.

Angka yang buruk untuk memulai sesuatu.

Mesin diputar dan bola mulai menggelinding berlawanan arah. Semua orang yang bertaruh dengan mata tajam mengamati laju bola yang mulai melambat sejurus dengan mesin rolet yang juga melambat sebelum berhenti tepat di angka 13.

Iya kawan, 13.

"13."

Hyukjae bengong saat bandar memberikan kepingan uang judi padanya menjadi dua kali lipat. Perlahan bibir gemuk itu tertarik kesamping. Ternyata hal ini mudah dilakukan, pikirnya. Jadi Hyukjae kembali bermain di putaran berikutnya.

Ia bertaruh untuk 4.

"4"

Ia bertaruh untuk 15.

"15"

Ia bertaruh untuk 29.

"29"

Ia bertaruh untuk 30.

"30"

Dan seterusnya.

Oh yeah, Hyukjae hampir jadi jutawan tak sampai 1 jam bermain. Jangan remehkan keberuntungan seorang malaikat, meski kini tubuhnya manusia tapi didalam Hyukjae masih malaikat. Dan kita semua tahu tidak ada istilah malaikat kena sial.

" _What the hell?!"_ Donghae begitu terkejut saat kembali.

"Donghae! Donghae!"

Dengan riang Hyukjae melambai-lambai pada Donghae yang terbelalak melihat tumpukan kepingan uang judi di depan Hyukjae. Bagaimana orang bodoh ini mendapatkannya?

"Donghae lihat! Orang itu memberiku banyak sekali." Dengan riang gembira Hyukjae memperlihatkan kepingan uang judi di tangannya membuat dahi Donghae mengernyit.

Iris cokelatnya bergeser untuk melihat bandar permaian itu memasang muka masam, tentu saja karena ia hampir kehabisan stok uang oleh satu orang. Donghae kembali melihat kearah Hyukjae yang masih memasang senyum super lebar padanya, bola mata Donghae menajam. Ia tak bisa meremehkan anak didepannya ini. Tampilannya saja yang bodoh tapi ternyata ia berpengalaman dengan judi. Ia hampir lupa kalau anak ini juga mafia.

" _Well well_ , apa yang kutemukan disini."

Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh kesumber suara hampir bersamaan. Ada disana tak jauh dari mereka sosok ramping terbalut setelan dengan begitu modis, rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi namun tak menonjolkan kesan yang kaku sama sekali. Donghae mengumpat pelan saat mengenali laki-laki yang berjalan dengan gaya khasnya mengahampiri mereka.

Ini tidak bagus.

"Yo, Donghae! Lama tak bertemu tapi wajahmu masih saja tertekuk kemana-mana." Orang itu tertawa setelah mengatakannya, begitu menikmati saat melihat tatapan tak senang Donghae padanya.

Secara naluriah Hyukjae merapat pada Donghae, ia belajar bahwa orang asing itu berbahaya. Mereka cenderung tak menyukainya. Tangannya mencengkram setelan Donghae erat saat mata kucing itu berpindah menatapnya.

" _Nice play, sweety_." Orang itu mengedipkan satu matanya pada malaikat itu membuat Hyukjae melongo sejenak sebelum menengok kebelakang.

Dengan siapa manusia ini bicara?

"Menjauh dariku, Heechul!" Geraman Donghae terdengar berbahaya saat dengan sok akrabnya Heechul merangkul pundaknya, membuat Heechul langaung angkat tangan.

" _Aish_ , serius Donghae kau harus melakukan sesuatu dengan sifat pemarahmu itu."

Tapi Donghae tak peduli, dengan satu tangannya ia mencengkram lengan Hyukjae lalu menariknya melangkah akan meninggalkan tempat itu namun dengan cepat Heechul menarik lengan lainnya.

"Wow wow, jangan buru-buru Donghae kita bahkan belum bermain apapun."

"Aku tidak bermain denganmu."

Tawa renyah itu terdengar memuakan di telingan Donghae, adakah yang memiliki granat? Ingin Donghae sumpal ke mulut orang ini.

"Astaga, kau masih dendam padaku?"

Dendam? Oh lebih dari itu Donghae ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhnya jika bisa. Terakhir kali mereka bermain Donghae dibodohi dan hampir kehilangan segalanya. Memancing kesombongan Donghae untuk bertaruh segalanya lalu merampasnya dengan kejam. Tapi sekali lagi ini Kim Heechul yang kita bicarakan, dia adalah orang yang akan tertawa santai meski ada pistol tertodong di kepalanya.

"Tidak baik menyimpan dendam terlalu lama, Donghae."

Kalau mengatakan Kim Heechul seorang mafia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mafia juga, dia lebih pada orang penggila judi yang sering berurusan dengan mafia. Skill judi yang dimilikinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan rumor mengatakan ia pernah membuat satu casino bangkrut dalam semalam saat di Las Vegas. Beberapa orang menganggap tangannya adalah tangan dewa tapi bagi Donghae tangan itu selicik dan sepicik pemiliknya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan Heechul akan bermain curang atau bermain jujur, semua tergantung kartu yang ia dapatkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti dia akan menghabisimu seperti lintah berdarah, tidak akan berhenti sampai seluruh milikmu habis direnggutnya.

"Ayolah Donghae, hanya satu putaran."

Donghae mengeram dan menarik Hyukjae lagi tapi Heechul masih menahan anak itu tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Atau kita buat kesepakatan." Heechul tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat pada Donghae.

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa mengambil kembali apa yang pernah menjadi milikmu."

Iris cokelat itu langsung menatapnya, Heechul tahu ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Donghae tak akan menolak penawarannya. Memiliki kembali apa yang pernah direbut Heechul dari Donghae saat terakhir kali mereka bermain judi.

"Lalu jika aku kalah?"

Heechul melirik Hyukjae. Tentu Heechul melihat betapa ahlinya anak ini bermain roullet, begitu membuatnya tertarik.

"Dia jadi milikku."

"Setuju." Ujarnya cepat, tanpa ragu, dan pikir panjang. Bahkan ia tak melirik Hyukjae sedikitpun membuahkan senyum kepuasan di bibir Heechul.

Keduanya beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan manusia jejadian kita yang masih melongo kebingungan, sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Donghae dengan begitu tega sudah menjualnya.

Yah berdoa saja Tuhan menolong malaikat satu ini.

.

.

.

Poker.

Sebuah permaian kartu judi yang sebenarnya memiliki aturan yang sangat sederhana dimana kartumu harus lebih bagus dari kartu lawan jika ingin memenangkan taruhan. Istilah dasar yang sering digunakan adalah _chekc_ yang berati taruhan awal. _Fold_ , menutup kartu atau mundur dari permainan. _Raise_ , menaikan taruhan. _Call_ , mengikuti jumlah taruhan. Dan _All in_ , mempertaruhkan seluruh uang yang kau miliki. Tentu saja semua langkah ini tergantung kartu yang didapat, nah inilah yang membuat poker begitu menguras otak. Setiap langkah yang kau ambil akan menentukan nasib uangmu pergi.

Poker bukan permainan anak kecil, permainan ini membutuhkan keahlian dalam membaca situasi terburuk sekalipun.

Mari kembali ke Donghae dan Heechul yang sudah duduk tenang di meja judi. Ini adalah ruangan VIP untuk para jutawan yang berani bertaruh banyak di permainan. Hampir setiap kursi diduduki oleh orang-orang bertoxedo mahal dengan para selirnya yang menggoda. Lupa sudah dengan istri mereka yang menunggu dirumah.

Mata kucing Heechul bertatapan dengan Donghae, keduanya sama-sama tak mau kalah dalam permainan ini. Seakan mengatakan satu sama lain, lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir.

Saat kartu di kocok menandakan permaianan dimulai.

Donghae memperhatikan sekitarnya, menghitung jumlah pemain di meja. Ada 9 orang termasuk dirinya yang bermain. Kenapa harus menghitungnya? Karena ini adalah langkah awal untuk melihat presentase kemenangannya. Jadi begini, dalam poker kartu yang digunakan merupakan kartu remi yang berjumlah 52 lembar dengan nilai serta lambang mereka masing-masing. Dengan menghitung jumlah pemain maka Donghae bisa memprediksi jumlah kartu yang akan terpakai.

Setiap pemain mendapat 2 kartu dalam tiap sesi permaian, jadi akan ada 18 kartu yang terbakai ditambah 5 kartu di atas meja untuk sesi ini.

Kartu segera dibagikan pada setiap pemain, sebelum Donghae membuka kartunya ia mengamati aktifitas lawannya. Melihat beberapa mengumpat lalu mulai melakukan _Fold_ atau tutup kartu dan mundur dari permainan. Satu persatu dari mereka mundur hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa orang termasuk Donghae dan Heechul.

Jika jadi Donghae apa yang harus dilakukan? Ikut mundur karena melihat yang lain mendapat kartu jelek? Oh tidak kawan, justru sebaliknya. Semakin banyak pemain yang mundur justru semakin bagus. Presentase kemenangannya semakin besar.

Begini logikanya, dalam permaian poker seseorang melakukan langkah mundur sudah pasti karena mendapatkan kartu kecil. Semakin banyak dari pemain melakukan _fold_ atau mundur maka semakin banyak kartu kecil yang sudah keluar. Dan jika semakin banyak kartu kecil yang sudah keluar bukankah berarti kartu-kartu yang tersisa adalah kartu besar? Kesempatan mendapat kartu bagus tentu otomatis lebih besar. Itu kuncinya.

Donghae mulai mengintip kartunya perlahan, ia terdiam saat melihat kartunya sebelum menutupnya kembali tanpa menunjukkan eksresi apapun. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa kartu yang ia dapat.

" _Raise_." Donghae menaikan taruhan.

Tentu tindakan ini membuat satu alis Heechul naik. Ada banyak kemungkinan saat seseorang menaikan taruhan dalam permaian poker. Bisa berarti memang ia memiliki kartu bagus, atau bisa saja hanya untuk melihat reaksi lawan sebagai langkah membaca kartu mereka. Karna saat kau melakukan _raise_ yang bisa lawanmu lakukan adalah ikut atau mundur.

Tapi ayolah, dia Kim Heechul. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapatkan kartu kecil.

" _Call_ " Heechul setuju.

Kartu berikutnya kembali dibagikan dan setiap Donghae membuka kartunya ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Heechul dan Donghae saling menaikan taruhan. Mengeliminasi satu persatu pemain hingga menyisakan mereka berdua dengan taruhan uang yang begitu tinggi. Hal ini menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka membuka kartu.

"Jadi Donghae ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mundur sebelum kau benar-benar bangkrut."Heechul mengertak dengan nada jenaka.

Perlu dicatat bahwa gertakan adalah salah satu taktik dalam poker juga, menggertak agar lawanmu mundur secara suka rela dan kau tak perlu kehilangan apapun.

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum dengan tegas berucap.

" _All in_."

Semua orang diruangan itu terperanggah. Donghae mempertaruhkan segala yang ia miliki. _Hell_ , hal ini mungkin bisa menjadi langkah paling keren atau malah menjadi langkah paling bodoh dalam permainan poker. Resikonya terlalu tinggi dimana kau akan bangkrut dalam sekejap.

Heechul tertawa, Donghae memang orang yang menarik. Itu sebabnya ia begitu menyukai bermain dengan anak ini.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae lupa dengan siapa ia bermain.

Heechul membuka kartunya, semuanya berdecak kagum saat melihat kartu Heechul.

" _Full house_."

Terlihat disana tiga kartu king dengan kartu _one pair_ berurutan.

Heechul bersandar pada kursinya dengan senyum kemenangannya. Jangan salahkan Heechul jika ia menghabisi Donghae dengan kejam, ia sudah memperingatkan Donghae untuk mundur tadi. Donghae masih diam melihatnya, masih tak berekspresi apapun.

"Jadi Donghae?"

Donghae membuka kartunya setelah itu.

Senyum Heechul hilang.

Semua orang terperanggah tak percaya.

Donghae memiliki kartu 10, J, Q, K, A. Berurutan.

" _Royal Flush_."

Kartu tertinggi dalam poker.

Donghae tersenyum miring. Heechul termakan jebakannya, ia memiliki kartu yang bagus sejak awal dan sengaja terus menaikan taruhannya untuk memancing Heechul ikut menaikan taruhan hingga begitu tinggi. Lalu langkah terakhir menjatuhkan Heechul yang merasa sudah diatas awan dengan kekalahan telak. Ouch, itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Tapi bukankah balas dendam memang selalu menyakitkan? Anggap saja Heechul kena batunya.

Tapi yah sekali lagi ini Kim Heechul, ia malah tertawa saat Donghae mengalahkannya. Donghae berhasil mendapatkan kartu tertinggi yang bahkan orang lain belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya meski bermain poker seumur hidupnya. Jika sebelum ini menurutnya Donghae menarik, maka sekarang Donghae terlihat _sangat_ menarik.

Dengan arogan Donghae menarik semua uang judi yang di pertaruhkan. _Man_ , lihat berapa banyak yang ia dapatkan! Bahkan kedua tangannya tak cukup menampungnya. Donghae segera memberikannya pada pelayan disana, meminta mereka untuk menukarnya dengan lembaran won.

Setelah memastikan uanganya aman Donghae melangkah mendekati Heechul.

"Sesuai janji, aku minta apa yang menjadi miliku."

" _Arra arra_. Astaga aku tidak akan lari Donghae, tak perlu melihatku seperti itu."

Tangan lentik itu mengembil kartu remi didepannya, meminta pena pada pelayan lalu menuliskan sederet angka di kartu As itu.

"Ini pialamu Tuan Lee." Senyum Heechul main-main dan kartu remi di tangannya direnggut kasar oleh Donghae.

Tanpa buang waktu Donghae berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menepuk pundak Hyukjae yang terkantuk-kantuk duduk di pojokan seperti anak hilang, mengagetkan anak itu. Hyukjae tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya selama permaian poker berlangsung dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Lain kali kita harus bermain lagi Donghae!"

"Ya ya, terserah." Donghae hanya menanggapi seruan Heechul itu sambil lalu sebelum berjalan pergi dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat melihat jutaan won itu tertata rapi dalam tas hitam besar itu. Dia kaya, uangnnya berlimpah sekarang karena kemenangannya. Ia tak peduli jika modalnya untuk bermaian poker adalah uang Hyukjae, karena baginya sekarang uang ini seluruhnya adalah miliknya.

Dengan tak sabar Donghae menutup reslenting tas itu, mengakat tas dari sana dan berjalan akan keluar casino. Namun belum ada dua langakah pundaknya dicekal oleh seseorang dibelakannya. Donghae menengok hanya untuk berhadapan dengan pengawal kasino bertubuh besar dan kekar. Bukan hanya itu ia melihat beberapa pengawal lain juga mendekatinya.

"Lepas!"

"Anda perlu ikut kami tuan."

"Untuk apa aku ikut dengan kalian?! Lepas!"

"Kami tak bisa membiarkan anda membawa uangnya tanpa memeriksa kebenaran kemenangan anda."

Donghae melotot garang pada orang didepannya. Memeriksa kebenaran? Orang-orang ini pikir ia curang begitu?!

Ini sebenarnya bisa dimaklumi, siapa yang tidak curiga dengan dua komplotan yang memenangkan _roullet_ secara terus-menerus dan mendapatkan kartu semustahil _royal flush_ dalam permaian poker? Dalam otak mereka yang muncul pertama kali untuk hal ini jelas adalah kecurangan.

"Aku tidak curang."

"Kita akan tahu sebelum kami memeriksanya, Tuan."

Satu lagi pengawal mendekati Donghae, iris cokelat Donghae menajam saat orang itu berusaha menyentuh tas uangnya.

BUAGH

Pukulan itu tak terhindarkan, siku Donghae mendarat mulus di wajah pengawal yang akan merebut tas hitam berisi uangnya. Tidakkan Donghae membuat satu pengawal yang memegang pundaknya lekas mengakat pistolnya. Melihatnya, Donghae melempar tas uangnya pada Hyukjae yang terkaget-kaget sebelum memegangi tangan pengawal yang memegang senjata itu mencegah pistol itu tertodong padanya. Masih dengan bergulat berebut pistol, Donghae menendang pengawal lain yang mendekatinya.

Adu kekuatan lengan Donghae dengan pengawal yang membawa pistol itu membuat pistol tertodong ke atas sebelum menembakkan beberapa peluru menghantam rantai lampu kristal raksasa di langit-langit, membuat lampu kristal itu oleng. Semua orang berseru sambil menyelamatkan diri.

Secretaris Kangin itu dengan panik mendatangi bosnya.

"T-tuan, gawat."

"Wae?"

"Terjadi keributan dibawah."

Mengumpat pelan, Kangin segera membuang cerutunya dan berjalan marah menuju aula casinonya.

Siapa yang berani membuat keributan di casinonya?! Kangin akan mengkulitinya hidup-hidup.

Saat sampai di tangga dapat Kangin lihat para pengawalan kuwalahan melawan satu orang yang masih sibuk memukul dan menendang. Matanya menyipit saat mengenali siapa pelaku keributan casinonya.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Suara menggelegar itu menghentikan Donghae yang menodongkan pistol hasil rampasannya pada salah satu pengawal di sana, ia menengok ke asal suara.

" _Fuck!"_ Umpatnya. Ia membangunkan singa tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lee Donghae?! Membuat keributan dan mengacau di casinoku!"

"Pengawal bodohmu itu yang memulainya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau masuk daftar hitam Donghae, tak seharusnya kau masuk kemari!"

Tentu Donghae tahu, makanya ia memalsukan identitasnya saat masuk kemari tadi.

"Sebelum menyalahkanku salahkan dulu para pengawal bodohmu itu! Lagi pula aku tak merusak apapun disini."

Besi pada rantai lampu kristal itu terputus, membuat lampu kristal raksasa itu jatuh menimpa puluhan mesin judi dibawahnya.

Rusak.

Parah.

Semua orang terdiam melihatnya.

"TANGKAP DIA!" Seru Kangin penuh amarah.

Donghae langsung menarik Hyukjae lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar casino. Ia memukul dan menendang siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

Siwon yang berada di lantai dua casino itu hanya tersenyum remeh melihat semua kejadian itu. Ia tak tahu saat Angel melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Wanita itu mengangkat telfonnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Bersihkan dua orang yang keluar dari casino."Perintahnnya dingin.

Tentu saja kenyataan Donghae hidup tak membuatnya senang. Orang-orang seperti itu hanya akan memberinya masalah dikemudian hari kalau tidak disingkirkan.

Masih dengan menarik Hyukjae, Donghae berlari memasuki gang sebelum mendorong krak-krak besi untuk merenofasi gedung didekatnya. Memblokir jalan dan membuat orang-orang Kangin tak bisa mengejarnya. Keduanya segera masuk kedalam mobil yang sengaja Donghae parkir di gang sempit itu. Dia memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan casino sejak dulu karena selalu berakhir sama, di mana dia dikejar-kejar seperti ini.

Setelah menstater mobilnya Donghae segera memundurkannya, keluar melalu jalan lainya sebelum meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalan raya. Yang Donghae tak tahu adalah ada mobil lain yang mengikutinya.

Saat cukup jauh dari casino tiba-tiba saja Donghae tertawa begitu keras. Dia begitu puas mempecundangi orang-orang bodoh itu, tak menyadari Hyukjae yang terdiam melihat kedua tangan pucatnya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Orang bodoh! Mereka pikir bisa mengambil uangku! Bermimpilah!"

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae.

"Do-Donghae."

Donghae tak menyahut, masih sibuk dengan uforia kemenangannya. Dia kaya dengan tas besar penuh akan uang.

"Donghae." Panggilnya kali ini sambil menarik-narik lengan jas Donghae, membuat mafia itu melihatnya kesal.

" _Aish, wae_?"

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum berucap.

"Sepertinya tasnya tertinggal disana."

Suara rem mobil Donghae terdengar melengking.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Ini merupakan kantor pusat tempat memonitoring seluruh camera CCTV di setiap sudut kota. Dari tempat ini banyak kasus kejahatan dijalan berhasil terekam dan di jadikan barang bukti di pengadilan. Jadi tak mengherankan jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat berada disana.

Salah satu polisi yang bertugas disana memberikan hormat pada mereka sebelum menyerahkan beberapa lembar kerta berisi gambar-gambar rekaman CCTV pada Kyuhyun.

"Lapor, berikut adalah seluruh bukti serta catatan kriminal lewat CCTV yang berhasil kami kumpulkan selama satu minggu terakhir. Semuanya terdiri dari kejahtan bla bla bla..." Petugas itu terus berbicara membuat Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Changmin.

"Changmin- _ah_ , orang ini bicara apa?" Bisiknya begitu pelan membuat Changmin mengehela nafas tak ada niat untuk menjawab.

Kyuhyun langsung merubah ekspresinya saat petugas itu selesai melapor dan kembali melihatnya.

"Bagus, kerja yang sangat bagus. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak membelikan kopi untuk kami." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak polisi itu.

Tepat saat polisi itu pergi, Kyuhyun membuang semua kertas bukti ditangannya begitu saja membuat Changmin memutar matanya.

Tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun hanya peduli dengan kasus yang membuatnya tertarik saja, sedang yang lainnya hanya sampah.

Kyuhyun mendekati para petugas yang mengawasi puluhan layar CCTV diikuti Changmin.

"Kapan Lee Joon terakhir kali terlihat?"

"Sekitar dua hari sebelum ayahnya terbunuh. Tolong perlihatkan rekamanya pada kami." Kali ini Changmin berbicara pada petugas perempuan didepannya.

Terlihat di salah satu layar menampilkan Lee Joon yang keluar dari sebuah club dengan anak buahnya yang menyeret seseorang yang terlihat hampir pingsan. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mengenali siapa yang diseret oleh anak buah Lee Joon.

"Bukankah itu Lee Donghae?"

"Ya."

"Jadi mereka belum juga berdamai?" Sudah rahasia umum tentang permusuhan Donghae dan Lee Joon. Tidak hanya dikalangan mafia tapi juga polisi mengingat betapa banyak kekacauan yang mereka buat setiap bertatap muka.

"Sekarang perlihatkan rekaman terakhir kali korban terlihat."

Satu lagi layar CCTV memperlihatkan ayah Lee Joon yang keluar dari mobil lalu memasuki sebuah gedung. Iris kelam Kyuhyun mengamati dua rekaman CCTV didepannya.

"Rekaman itu sekitar 39 jam sebelum korban ditemukan terbunuh, seperti yang kau lihat tidak ada yang salah sam-"

"Siapa wanita itu?" Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Changmin. Membuat laki-laki tinggi itu melihat wanita yang dimaksud Kyuhyun di CCTV. Tak terlalu jelas tapi ia tahu itu bukan seperti wanita Korea.

Di video Lee joon wanita itu terlihat keluar dari club setelah anak buah Lee joon menyeret Donghae. sedangkan di video ayahnya wanita itu terlihat berjalan di sisinya.

"Entahlah."

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan tangan yang tersampir di saku celananya. Iris hitamnya terus melihat layar CCTV. Saat seperti ini tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam otak detektiv itu. Tak ada yang bisa menebak alibi apa yang sedang Kyuhyun bangun.

"Changmin."

"Ya?"

"Bukankan anak buahmu melihat Donghae sehari setelah rekaman ini bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kali ini kau tak sepenuhnya salah, Donghae memang terlibat."

"Apa!?"

"Tidak, Donghae tidak terlibat dalam pembunuhan. Hanya saja aku merasa Donghae bisa membawa kita kepada pembunuhnya."

Iris kelam Kyuhyun menatap sosok wanita di layar CCTV.

"Pembunuhnya?"

"Yap." Kyuhyun merangkul rekannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berharap Donghae tak terbunuh sebelum kita menemukannya."

"Hah?" Changmin semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran rekannya itu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Butuh lebih dari satu pasukan khusus untuk membunuh Lee Donghae."

.

.

.

Dengan ganas Donghae menggigit sebatang cokelat di tangannya. Dia sangat marah. Sangat marah hingga rasanya ingin membakar gedung apartemennya. Iris cokelatnya terus melototi Hyukjae yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan tangan diangkat diudara. Mata bulat anak kurus itu sudah berkaca-kaca melihat Donghae dengan penuh penyesalan, tapi seperti Donghae peduli saja. Pada kenyataannya ingin sekali Donghae menembak Hyukjae saat ini. Beruntung bagi Hyukjae ia tak memiliki senjata apapun saat ini. Mau membelinya dengan apa? Ia bahkan tak punya uang sekarang.

Dan semua itu kembali lagi gara-gara anak didepannya ini. Bisa-bisanya orang ini meninggalkan tasnya yang penuh uang itu di tempat judi. Bisa-bisanya setelah perjuangan yang begitu panjang dengan gampangnya Hyukjae meninggalkan uangnya!

Donghae semakin ganas melahap cokelatnya hingga habis. Ia butuh lebih banyak gula untuk meredam kemarahannya.

"Jangan berani-berani menurunkan tanganmu!"Bentakan itu membuat Hyukjae urung menurunkan tangannya.

Donghae membuka loliponya memasukan kemulut lalu mendekati Hyukjae dengan tangan yang membuka satu bungkus cokelat(lagi). Ia berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Kau tahu kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kau membuatku kehilangan seluruh uangku?"

Hyukjae Kembali mengangguk.

"Yah! Jangan hanya mengangguk, katakan sesuatu! Aku rugi jutaan won disini!"

"Ma-maaf... maafkan aku Donghae."

"Maafmu tak akan bisa mengembalikan uangku! Kau pikir kau ini malaikat yang meminta bantuan pada mafia untuk menangkap iblis hingga semuanya dianggap gratis?!"

 _Well,_ itu memang inti sari cerita ini Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli, besok kau harus mengganti seluruh uangku, mengerti?! Terserah apapun caranya!"

Donghae melihat mata Hyukjae yang tak fokus, sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Iris hitam anak itu justru fokus pada sebatang cokelat di tangan Donghae. Donghae mengeser cokelatnya kekanan dan kekiri membuat bola mata anak itu mengikutinya.

Hyukjae itu lapar, sejak tadi Donghae terus saja memarahinya tanpa memberinya makan.

Donghae mengehela nafas lalu memberikan cokelatnya pada Hyukjae. Dengan serabutan seperti orang yang tak makan seminggu Hyukjae mengunyah cokelatnya hingga belopatan. Iris hitamnya melihat Donghae yang beranjak dari sana. Donghae berniat mandi mendinginkan kepalanya, tentu ia mengancam Hyukjae dulu untuk tidak kemana-mana sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

Lidah Hyukjae menjilati tangannya yang penuh cokelat hingga bersih. Malaikat itu terdiam melihat sekitar selama beberapa saat sebelum beranjak memasuki kamar Donghae. Kaki kurusnya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu meringkuk disana dalam sekejap. Hyukjae kelelahan dan dia butuh hal yang manusia sebut dengan tidur.

Saat Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi ia melotot mendapati orang kurus itu tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dengan satu kakinya Donghae mendorong Hyukjae hingga menempel didinding, menyisakan ruang yang begitu besar di kasur untuk Donghae. Donghae merebah, ia perlu istirahat setelah semua kesulitan yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

Perlahan ia tertidur. Perlahan Hyukjae berbalik. Perlahan Donghae mendekat.

Dan perlahan mereka tidur meringkuk saling berhadapan dengan jarah begitu dekat. Menghirup udara yang sama. Berbagi kehangatan yang sama.

.

.

.

Mata Donghae langsung terbuka lebar. Ia menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan Hyukjae. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuat instingnya bekerja dan membangunkannya dalam sekejap. Ada penyusup di apartemennya.

Dari dalam selimut ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya. Setelah merasa orang itu cukup dekat Donghae menyibak selimut mengejutkan penyusup yang menodongkan pistol padanya. Donghae memblokir tangan penyusup itu sebelum membantinya hingga kepala penyusup itu menghantam lantai dan pingsan.

Keributan itu tentu membangunkan Hyukjae, ia terkejut saat mendapi orang asing tergeletak dilantai. Merebut pistol penyusup itu, Donghae segera beranjak mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu mengikuti Donghae menuju pintu kamar. Baru saja Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya, mereka sudah dihujani dengan peluru. Keduanya menunduk.

"Brengsek!"

Donghae segera melihat kearah Hyukjae yang menutup telinganya ketakutan.

"Hei, dengarkan aku!" Ia menyentak pundak Hyukjae, menyadarkan malaikat itu dari ketakutannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kita bisa ditembak mereka jika berdiam diri disini. Jadi kau bawa kunci ini, keluar dari sini, dan bawa mobilku dari parkiran ke depan gedung lalu tunggu aku keluar. Aku akan melindungimu supaya kau bisa keluar dari sini, mengerti?"

"Hah?" Hyukjae tak mengerti. Nyawanya belum kembali.

"Kau keluar dari sini! Ambil mobilku di garasi lalu tunggu aku didepan gedung. Cepat!"

Ulang Donghae lalu mendorong Hyukjae keluar ruangan. Saat orang-orang itu mulai menembak, Donghae balas menembak melindungi Hyukjae hingga keluar pintu apartemen. Begitu keluar Hyukjae langsung berlari dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi Hyukjae akan tetap menjadi Hyukjae karena belum ada sepuluh meter ia sudah berhenti kehabisan nafas. Hyukjae lekas mengeleng mengusir kelelahannya.

"Tidak boleh! Aku harus melakukan hal penting yang Donghae katakan tadi!" Ujarnya dengan semangat membara.

Lalu tiba-tiba malaikat ini terdiam.

Tunggu, hal penting yang Donghae katakan padanya tadi apa?

Dor.

Orang terakhir dari dua penyusup yang sejak tadi menembakinya akhirnya tumbang juga. Donghae terengah sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Dia berlari menyusuri lorong, melempar pistolnya yang sudah kosong itu sembarangan sebelum matanya menyipit melihat Hyukjae yang justru berlari kearahnya. Donghae mengeram kesal.

Orang bodoh satu itu! Kenapa malah kembali lagi!

Baru Donghae akan menyalak seperti anjing gila pada Hyukjae namun malaikat itu jutru berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Seperti kereta lewat tak tahu lalu lintas.

Dahi Donghae menyernyit terbengong-bengong melihat Hyukjae yang berlari menjauh. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat iris cokelatnya melihat kerumunan lain dengan senjata yang sedang menuju arahnya.

" _Shit_!" Ia tahu alasan Hyukjae berlari sekarang.

Ia berlari berbalik arah mengikuti Hyukjae dengan beberapa tembakan dibelakangnya. Tangan besar Donghae langsung menarik lengan Hyukjae menyeretnya menaiki tangga darurat. Mereka terus menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan para kawan penyusup yang mengejarnya. Dengan keras Donghae menendang pintu atap gedung itu. Membuat mereka berlari sebelum berhenti karena kebingungan setelah sampai di atas gedung.

Jalan buntu.

Donghae dan Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat orang-orang yang berusaha membunuh mereka itu sampai di atap. Orang-orang itu mengepung mereka hingga tersudut di pinggir gedung.

Hyukjae bersembunyi di balik punggung Donghae, mencengkram erat kaos hitam Donghae. Sungguh ia sangat ketakutan. Sedang Donghae melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Mereka terpojok.

Belakang mereka tak ada pijakan dan didepan mereka lima orang mafia menondongkan pistol pada mereka. Siap menerik pelatuknya jika mereka bergerak sedikit saja.

Benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar.

 _So Lee Donghae, how did you get out of this situation?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gimana? Jelek? Bosenin?

Aku tidak akan mencari alasan, ff ini molor murni karena kemalasanku hehehe maaf bgt. Tapi aku memang santai nulis ff ini karena rencananya sih aku pengen kelak ff ini tamat tepat pas Haehyuk selesai wamil gitu. kebayangkan itu masih lama bgt makanya aku santai hahaha

Terima kasih sekali untuk yang baca dan yang review, maaf gak bisa aku cantumin satu-satu. Aku baca semuanya kok dan responku tentang review kalian is WOW! Kalian para pembaca kesayanganku semakin hari semakin keritis saja, tipikal para pembaca cerdas. Top markotop! Sekali lagi gomawo!

Oke, di chap berikutnya mari kita pertemukan Donghae dengan Kyuhyun wkwkwkw entah akan apa jadinya jika dua tokoh kuat ff ini bertemu. Well lets see in the next chapter chingu :D


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Devil**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M (untuk umpatan dan kekerasan)**

 **Warning: BL/Crime/Fantasy/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Donghae adalah seorang mafia yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin. Namun segalanya menjadi jungkir balik saat ia harus berhadapan dengan malaikat bodoh dan idiot bernama Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

Mari ulas sampai mana cerita ini berjalan.

Hyukjae, dia malaikat pada dasarnya. Jangan bayangkan dia memiliki sepasang sayap nan agung dan indah atau tubuhnya di kelilingi cahaya dari surga dengan kehadiran dan kekuatan yang begitu diberkati, no no no!

Tolong siapa saja yang membayakan hal itu hapus segera dari pikiran masing-masing. Karena meski dia mailakat yang jatuh dari langit, Hyukjae memiliki tampilan dan keterbatasan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena ia sedang jadi manusia sekarang. Bahkan dia masuk kategori manusia yang sedikit terbelakang (jika kalian mengerti maksudnya), yah maklumi saja. Oke mari bahas dari yang paling dasar.

 _Kenapa ia bisa turun ke dunia manusia?_

Karena dia bodoh, idiot, tak punya otak-... ehem maksudnya karena dia polos dan ceroboh sebagai malaikat sehingga melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan.

 _Lalu untuk apa ia turun kedunia manusia?_

Menangkap iblis.

 _Menangkap iblis? Sendirian?_

Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin malaikat yang baru dipecat itu mampu menangkap iblis sendiri, berjalan saja belum tegak.

 _Jadi, bagaimana caranya?_

Simple, lawan api dengan api. Suruh saja dia meminta bantuan pada orang yang hampir menyerupai iblis itu sendiri.

 _What? Ada manusia seperti itu?_

Ada. Banyak kalau boleh jujur. Tapi mari pilih yang sekiranya sedang sekarat dan hampir mati. Yang akan membuatnya berhutang budi karena sudah diselamatkan nyawanya, dan akan rela membantu malaikat kita untuk menangkap iblis dengan suka rela. Benar-benar rencana brilian!

 _Eem... tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencanya, bukan?_

Yah, katakanlah kita lupa bagaimana bodoh, idiot, dan tak punya ota-... ehem maksunya ceroboh dan polosnya malaikat satu itu.

 _Jadi bagaimana akhirnya?_

Lihat saja sendiri, mereka terjebak di atap gedung dengan para mafia yang siap menembak kepala mereka. Tidak bisa lari, mau melawan pun percuma. Benar-benar jalan buntu dan tak bisa memutar balik.

Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Dapat ia rasakan cengkraman Hyukjae pada lengannya. Ingin melawanpun orang-orang didepannya ini bisa menembaknya sebelum bisa melayangkan pukulan. Iris cokelat itu kembali melirik kebawah, melihat mereka ada di ketinggian lebih dari dua puluh meter. Melihat kembali pada orang-orang yang menodongkan senjata kenapa mereka.

 _Fuck_

Dapat Donghae lihat pandanganan orang-orang ini yang begitu dingin. Seakan kematian mereka adalah keharusan. Orang-orang ini tak akan ragu melesatkan peluru panas kekepala mereka jika perlu. Tak ada belas kasihan sama sekali.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi seperti gerak lambat. Bagaimana jemari orang-orang itu mulai menarik pelautk pistol. Hyukjae menutup matanya ketakutan.

Ia akan mati.

Ia akan mati dan kembali menggagalkan tugasnya.

Hyukjae ingin menangis saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Manusia jadi-jadian itu terlalu sibuk berputus asa hingga saat tangan kuat itu menariknya, dan mengajaknnya terjun bebas ia sama sekali tak menduganya.

Dor

Peluru itu itu gagal mengenai sasaran mereka yang nekat luar biasa. Ya, mafia Lee Donghae yang kejam, sadis, dan berdarah dingin itu mengajak seorang Hyukjae (malaikat gagal) terjun dari ketinggian 25 meter.

 _Sayap Hyukjae keluar?_

TENTU SAJA... tidak.

Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya? Kenapa masih juga dipertanyakan, ck.

Kedua tubuh itu jatuh tepat di kotak pembuangan dibawah sana. Para pembunuh itu mengumpat kesal, beberapa ada yang coba menembaki dari atas namun percumah, jarak yang terlalu jauh membuat mereka kesulitan membidik sasaran. Tak ingin kehilangan mangsa mereka, orang-orang itu lekas menuju anak tangga. Berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai kebawah.

Mereka menendang pintu kaca lalu berlari keluar menuju kotak pembuangan sampah. Mereka langsung menodongkan pistol siap menembak apa saja didalam sana. mereka melihat kedalam kotak pembuangan itu.

Kosong.

Umpatan kasar itu terdengar sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengontak atasan mereka.

"Dia berhasil lolos."

.

.

.

Dua sosok itu terengah. Mereka berhasil lolos dari maut. Keduanya bersebunyi diantara deretan bangun-bangunan itu. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak mereka.

Hyukjae memegang dadanya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras hingga membuatnya terengah.

Apa yang barusan itu?

Sungguh, Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengira tindakan Donghae. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat berfikir apapun, tubuhnya sudah terjun bebas diudara. Kalau seniornya berbaik hati membekalinya sayap malaikat yang cantik itu dulu, tak akan jadi masalah. Tapi disini Hyukjae tak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Ia bisa mati dengan mudah.

Segala pemikiran Hyukjae terpotong saat merasakan berat tubuh yang bersandar disampinnya. Ia menoleh, dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat keadaan Donghae yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Donghae! Donghae!"

Bukannya menolong, Hyukjae sudah keburu panik. Ia memegang wajah Donghae, melihat pandangan Donghae sudah tak fokus. Tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan reaksi manusiawi setelah jatuh dari ketinggian 25 meter. Remuk tak terkira.

Sedangkan Hyukjae? Ia beruntung karena tertompang tubuh mafia ini. Membuatnya jatuh diatas tumbuh Donghae tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Keberuntungan tingkat malaikat.

"Bagimana ini, bagaimana ini! Siapapun tolong kami!"

Hyukjae semakin panik saat Donghae bersandar penuh padannya. Dapat ia lihat darah mengalir dari hidung Donghae membuat malikat itu mulai histeris berteriak minta tolong. Namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Tidak ada jalan lain, Hyukjae harus membawa Donghae keluar dari tempat ini. Jadi dengan percaya diri ia mulai menarik tangan Donghae, membuat mafia yang sudah lemas itu bersandar kepunggunya. Ya Hyukjae berniat menggendongnnya, entah bagaimana caranya ia harus membawa Donghae.

Jadi malaikat ini menarik nafas dan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba berdiri dengan Donghae dipunggunya. Ia mengeram dengan wajah yang memerah menahan beban.

Astaga, Donghae sangat berat!

Tak kuat, tangannya reflek melepas tautannya dengan lengan Donghae. Membuat tubuh mafia itu jatuh dengan bunyi yang begitu keras mengejutkan Hyukjae. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang terkapar mencium aspal. Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya dan langsung berteriak panik saat kepala Donghae mengucurkan darah segar akibat terbentur beton. Donghae yang tadinya sebenarnya masih separuh sadar sekarang sudah benar-benar pingsan.

Malaikat ini sukses membuat mafia itu terluka makin parah.

.

.

.

"Jika aku adalah Donghae, dimana kira-kira aku berada sekarang?"

Dahi Changmin mengernyit melihat rekannya yang kini menatap langit-langit ruang kerja mereka. Kursi rekannya itu berputar-putar, sembari mulutnya mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus. Benar kata orang, orang jenius dan orang gila itu berperilaku hampir sama.

"Jika aku adalah mafia yang bekerja sendiri, yang tak boleh diketahui keberadaannya oleh mafia lain sekaligus polisi. Dimana kira-kira aku akan bersembunyi?"

"Dari pada hanya menebak seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih efektif jika kita memeriksa tempat-tempat vital?"

"Itu mustahil, kau pikir seorang mafia seperti Donghae akan pergi ke stasiun untuk naik kereta? Atau kerumah sakit umum untuk mengobati lukannya? Ini seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang kita bicarakan, pergi ketempat-tempat umum seperti itu akan melukai harga dirinya sebegai seorang mafia."

"Tak ada salahnya dicoba bukan?"Ucap Changmin ringan sebelum memanggil salah satu anak buahnya agar memeriksa tempat-tempat vital di seluruh kota.

Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan rekannya itu melakukan hal tak berguna itu sesuka hatinya. Otaknnya kembali berfikir. Beberapa mafia kelas kakap yang memiliki banyak anak buah akan mudah dilacak keberadaannya. Namun berbeda cerita jika mafia ini bekerja sendiri, ia pasti memerlukan tempat persembunyian dimana tak diketahui oleh pihak manapun. Alasannya sederhana, karena ia tak memiliki anak buah. Jadi untuk menggindari bentrokan dengan mafia besar lainnya maka bersembunyi adalah pilihan paling bagus.

Jadi dimana seorang Lee Donghae akan bersembunyi?

Jelas ia akan tetap ada di kota ini karena semua sumber pendapatannya ada di pusat kota. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan ia ada di luar kota ini, meski kemungkinan itu lebih kecil presentasenya. Ini seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

"Tapi Kyuhyun bukankah yang kita lakukan ini justru berputar-putar?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menengadah kini melihat rekannya dengan dahi berkerut. Menyadari ekpresi rekannya, Changmin segera menambahkan.

"Maksudku, kita sudah memiliki kandidat tersangka bukan? Lalu kenapa kita tidak langsung saja mencari orang itu, melakukan penyelidikan? Kenapa kita malah harus mencari Lee Donghae? Itu membuang waktu, Kyuhyun."

Mereka sudah mencurigai wanita yang selalu bersama korban selama ini. Dan kemungkinan besar memang pelakunya, menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi yang membuat Changmin tak habis pikir adalah bukannya langsung mencari wanita itu, Kyuhyun justru mencari Donghae. Dan senyum yang kini terukir itu membuat Changmin tambah kebingungan.

"Changmin- _ah_."

" _Wae_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pertama kali semisal berburu singa dihutan?"

" _Mwo_?"Sungguh Changmin sama sekali tak menemukan korelasi masalah ini dengan berburu singa.

"Singa adalah hewan yang hidup berkelompok. Bila kita menemukan satu maka kemungkinan besar ada yang lainnya disekitar. Kita tidak bisa langsung menembak tanpa pikir panjang. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ada singa lain yang sedang mengawasi kita? Kita akan diterkam singa yang lain sesaat setelah kita menembak salah satunya."

Changmin terdiam saat menemukan benang merah dari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu kita perlu mengamati situasi dulu. Kita harus mengetahui medan disekitar serta resiko yang ada, sehingga tak akan ada kesalahan hanya karena sebuah kecerobohan. Dengan mengetahui jumlah koloni serta keberadaan singa lainnya maka akan membuat kita lebih peka dan waspada, tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak. Hal ini akan mengurangi resiko buruk yang bisa terjadi saat kita menembakkan peluru, serta membuatnya efisien dan tepat sasaran."

Karena itulah mereka mencari Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang terakhir kali berurusan dengan korban dan calon pelaku. Donghae akan membuat mereka mengetahui gambaran situasinya. Donghae akan membuat mereka dapat mengetahui seberapa besar resiko serta bahaya yang ada. Bahkan jika mereka beruntung Donghae akan membawa mereka kepada pelakunya.

Donghae menjadi kunci dari kasus ini.

Changmin mengumpat, sekali lagi Cho Kyuhyun berfikir satu langkah lebih cepat darinya. Dasar jenius gila! Makinya dalam hati.

"Jadi karena sekarang kau sudah mengerti, mari bantu aku berfikir kira-kira dimana Lee Donghae berada?"

"Jawabanku masih sama, kita harus mulai mencari ditempat-tempat vital."

"Lakukan dengan caramu, dan aku akan lakukan dengan caraku."

Kyuhyun kembali duduk menerawang tepat saat ponsel Changmin berbunyi. Polisi itu mengangkatnya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum eskresinya berubah. Bola matanya segera melihat rekannya.

"Jika aku adalah seorang penyelundup handal, maka dimana aku akan berada? Gedung terbengkalai? Itu terlalu mudah ditebak. Pinggir kota? Terlalu jauh dari fasilitas. Hotel? Terlalu beresiko. Lalu dimana aku akan berada?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Changmin- _ah_ sudah berapa kali kukatakan, tempat-tempat vital seperti itu akan melukai harga diri mafia seperti mereka."

"Tapi Lee Donghae memang ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Rumah sakit pusat lengkapnya."

Kyuhyun bangun begitu cepat, bola mata kelamnya melihat rekannya mengatungkan ponselnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baru saja anak buahku mengatakan ada satu pasien terdaftar atas nama Lee Donghae."

"Bisa saja mereka hanya memiliki nama yang sama."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kyuhyun. Saat mencari seseorang bukan hanya data diri yang kusebarkan namun juga foto pada profilnya. Dan aku masih yakin anak buahku tak ada yang mengalami kerusakan mata."

Itu saja, dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun lekas bangun, mengambil mantelnya, dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Changmin yang menggeleng tak percaya, dasar jenius gila tak tahu terima kasih! Namun setidaknnya ia juga bisa satu langkah didepan Cho Kyuhyun, meski hanya kebetulan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Mata itu mengerjap seiring dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin jelas, tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya iris cokelat itu terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Donghae?"

Perlahan ia melirik kesampingnya, meski sengatan menyakitkan segera dirasakan tubuhnya membuatnya mengeram.

"Donghae? Kau sudah sadar!"

Belum juga reda nyeri ditubuhnya, sebuah pelukan erat segera Donghae rasakan. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang sayangnnya serasa meremukan persendianya karea lukanya yang ditekan tak pandang mata. Tentu saja hal itu mengakitbatkan geraman keras darinya.

"Minggir, bodoh! Badanku sakit!"

Mendengarnya, kontan saja Hyukjae panik menjauh dengan cepat. Mencoba membawa jauh tangannya dari tubuh kesakitan didepannya. Matanya mengerjap melihat Donghae yang masih mengeram kesakitan. Sudah pasti tulangnnya ada yang patah.

Iris cokelat itu mengedar melihat sekitarnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati diri terbaring diranjang rumah sakit.

 _WHAT THE HELL_! Rumah sakit?!

Unit gawat darurat lebih tepatnya. Terima kasih untuk pendidikan dasar yang Hyukjae dapatkan sebelum turun ke bumi. Yang membuat malaikat ini segera mencari rumah sakit melihat Donghae terluka, oh sungguh mulia.

Sayangnya yang dia bawa kerumah sakit adalah mafia sadis sekelas Donghae, yang biasanya bila tertusuk pisau akan ia jahit sendiri tanpa obat penghilang rasa sakit. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam laki-laki disampingnya. Giginya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretak menahan amarah, kalau bukan karena badannya sakit semua sudah ia terjang manusia bodoh didepannya ini.

"Beraninya kau membawaku kemari."

Desissan dingin itu terdengar penuh ancaman dan berbahaya namun sayangnnya hal itu tak tersampaikan pada manuasia jadi-jadian didepannya. Malaikat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya berangsur memerah dan air matanya mengalir tak terbendung. Detik berikutnya ia terisak lalu menangis dengan begitu berantakan. Bahkan orang-orang di unit gawat darurat itu melihatnya dengan heran.

Donghae yang tadinya ingin sekali mencincang orang didepannya kini justru kebingungan. Kenapa lagi dengan orang bodoh didepannya ini?

"Aku takut ..." Ucapnya disela isaknnya bercampur cegukan."Kau tiba-tiba tak bangun-bangun... ada darah... dan dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Donghae terdiam melihat laki-laki didepannya. Orang ini menangisinya?

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Aku sangat cemas dan takut, aku tidak mau kau mati. Kau tidak boleh mati Donghae huaaaaaa tidak boleh mati."

Dapat iris cokelat itu lihat bagaimana Hyukjae menangisinya seperti orang bodoh. Dengan air mata dan ingus dimana-mana. Bahkan tangan pucatnya mencengkram ujung kemeja Donghae kuat, seakan lepas sedikit saja Donghae akan meninggalkannya. Kemarahan yang tadi begitu berkobar menghilang entah kemana digantuikan perasaan aneh yang begitu mengaganggunya.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Sangat aneh saat seseoarang mengkhawatirkannya hingga seperti itu.

Selama hidupnya Donghaae terbiasa dengan hidup keras. Dunia mafia sama sekali tak mengajarkan hal-hal bersifat simpati dan empati pada orang lain. Ia terbiasa memikirkan diri sendiri, terbiasa menganggap orang lain musuh meski bosnya sekalipun. Dimatanya yang harus selamat dan hidup adalah dirinya sendiri sedangkan orang lain adalah pengganggu. Alasannya senderhana karena orang lain pun juga memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Jadi sangat wajar jika ia kebingungan dengat situasi didepannya. Situasi yang pertama kali ia alami.

Berdecak sebal, Donghae tiba-tiba saja melupakan kekesalannya pada Hyukjae yang masih betah menangisinya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjang meski berakhir dengan kembali berbaring. Ia yakin tulangnya patah. Mengumpat kasar ia segera menatap Hyukjae.

"Ya! Berhenti menangis dan bantu aku bangun!"

Masih dengan terisak Hyukjae segera mengahapus air mengalir ( menurut pengertian Hyukjae) di wajahnya lalu mendekat pada Donghae. membantu mafia itu bangun. Donghae berusaha melepas infusnya namun tidak bisa, ingin mencabutnya dengan tangan yang lain pun tak bisa.

"Lepas jarumnya dari tanganku!"

Hyukjae mengaguk lalu tanpa perasaan menjabut jarum infus itu begitu saja membuat Donghae berteriak kesakitan.

"YA bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mendengar makian Donghae cepat-cepat Hyukjae menancapkan kembali jarumnya di tangan Donghaemembuat mafia itu kembali berteriak. Ia melotot pada Hyukjae setelahnya. Hyukjae hanya mengerjap tak mengerti, ia hanya melakukan apa yang Donghae perintahkan.

Setelah beberapa kali makian akhirnya Donghae bisa turun dari ranjangnnya dengan bantuan Hyukjae. Malaikat itu memegangi tubuh Donghae, membantunya berjalan. Dengan tertatih tati Donghae mencoba keluar dari tempat memuakan baginya itu. hell, seorang lee Donghae masuk rumah sakit? Bahkan Kim Joon yang hanya punya setengah otakpun akan menertawakannya. Ia hanya berharap tak ada yang melihatnya keluar dari tempat memalukan ini.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihatmu di tempat seperti ini, Lee Donghae."

Mafia itu berhenti melangkah. Iris cokelatnya melihat sosok yang kini berjalan santai dari pintu masuk. Dengan setelannya yang begitu rapi, dengan tatanan rambut yang terlalu rapi, dan dengan seringainya yang memuakkan.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini Dinghae justru bertemu dengan orang ini? Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Haruskah aku berfoto dengamu untuk mengabadikan momen langka seperti ini? Tak setiap hari aku melihat seorang lee Donghae masuk rumah sakit."

 _Cho fucking Kyuhyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langkahnya terlihat tenang begitupun tatapannya. Tubuh kecilnya berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah besar itu dengan pasti. Satu mafia didepannya mengernyit saat melihatnya namun wajahnya langsung memucat begitu mengenalinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah menunduk, mafia itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Angel tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Manusia yang sangat memenuhi syarat untuk membersihkan para pengganggu yang menghalangi jalannya. Senyum cantiknya terukir saat orang itu berdiri didepannya.

"Seperti rumor yang kudengar, kau memang begitu tenang."

Tak ada balasan dari orang ini dan entah kenapa Angel justru menyukainnya.

"Aku tak akan basa-basi. Aku ingin berbisnis denganmu."

"Berapa orang?"

Tak akan basa-basi disini benar-benar bermaksud tak ada basa-basi. Tak peduli seberapa berbahayanya bisnis yang dimaksud.

"Semuanya."

Tatapan datar laki-laki itu tertuju pada Angel. Seakan meminta kesepakatan akan permintaan yang hampir tak ternilai itu, dan Angel memahaminya.

"Emas dan berliannya. Setengahnya akan menjadi milikmu, Kim Ryewook."

Meski sedikit tapi ada yang berubah dari mata laki-laki itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum Ryewook menunduk dan berbalik melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Angel tanpa kata apapun.

Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Angel tau mereka telah sepakat, ia tahu bahwa orang itu akan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, membersihkan semuanya selama emas dan berliannya dijadikan umpan.

Kim Ryewook, laki-laki kecil yang terlihat lemah itu justru mafia yang paling berbahaya. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hampir tak pernah membuat kesalahan. Orang yang tak punya belas kasihan dibalik wajahnya yang tanpa dosa. Senjata ampun yang akan membantunya membersihkan para pengganggu.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membuat para pengganggu itu berkumpul menjadi satu.

Tangan lentik itu membuka ponselnya, senyumnya terukir saat panggilannya tersambung.

"Sebarkan rumornya. Pastikan seluruh telinga para mafia dinegara ini mendengarnya. Pastikan mereka tahu tentang pelelangan emas dan berliannya."

.

.

.

Hyukjae pernah merasakan hal ini. Dulu saat awal-awal ia jadi malaikat dan melakukan kesalahan, ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh salah satu malaikat yang lebih tua. Seniornya yang juga merangkap sebagi walinya tidak terima Hyukjae dimarahi, hasilnya terjadilah perang dingin diantara dua malaikat senior yang sama kuat.

Auranya sama seperti saat ini. Dimana dua orang yang begitu mendominasi berada di satu ruangan yang sama. Membuat ruangan luas ini menjadi terasa sempit. Membuat udara jadi sesak seperti kurang oksigen.

Dan sayangnnya Hyukjae harus terjebak ditengah-tengahnya.

"Senang melihatmu masih hidup, Lee Donghae."

"Sayangnya aku tidak senang melihatmu masih hidup, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup, bukan aku yang masuk rumah sakit."

Cho Kyuhyun=1 Lee Donghae=0.

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Tidak. Kita masih meliki bisnis di sini Lee Donghae."

"Aku tak merasa memiliki urusan dengamu."

Cho Kyuhyun=1 Lee Donghae=1.

"Keluar saja jika kau bisa, ada sekitar belasan anak buahku menunggu di depan sana. Dan melihat kondisimu sekarang mustahil untuk menghadapi mereka semua."

Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya kekatung celana dengan santai.

"Jadilah anak manis dan dengarkan pak polisi ini."

Cho Kyuhyun=2 Lee Donghae=1.

Bukannya merasa terpojok Donghae justru tersenyum meremehkan. Iris cokelatnya menatap tajam iris kelam Kyuhyun.

"Menangkapku? Apa kau yakin? Harusnya kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi jika kau berani menangkapku."

Raut wajah Kyuhtun berubah serius. Kalau boleh jujur ia tidak yakin. Alasannya sederhana, ini Lee Donghae yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Donghae berani bekerja secara individu di dunia mafia yang sangat berbahaya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia begitu berani tak memiliki anak buah. Donghae sudah memikirkan segalanya, karena itu ia menempatkan diri di posisi yang begitu cerdik.

Penyelundupan.

Hanya Donghae yang cukup pintar dan berhasil menyelundupkan barang ilegal selama ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuka ataupun menutup jalan paling aman teransaksi ilegal antar mafia. Hal ini membuat banyak organisasi mafia bergantung padanya dan akhirnya memiliki perjanjian dengannya. Tak akan ada satupun organisasi mafia yang berani menyentuhnya karena mereka semua membutuhkan Donghae untuk bisnis dan kepentingan organisasi mereka.

Dan ini tentu berdampak besar pada polisi. Menangkap Donghae sama dengan mengundang seluruh organisasi mafia kekantor polisi. Dan tak ada yang tahu sejauh mana dan setinggi apa jaringan mereka. Sekuat apapun hukum di suatu negara, pasti ada sisi hitam yang menyongkongnnya. Dengan kata lain menangkap Donghae sama dengan mengundang musuh yang lebih berbahaya.

Begitulah cara Donghae menempatkan diri selama ini. Sepele namun fatal.

Cho Kyuhyun=2 Lee Donghae=2.

Teng teng teng! Hasilnya seri!

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menarik nafas sebelum kembali melihat Donghae. Ia tersenyum santai, mencoba melupakan kenyataan bahwa mustahil menangkap Donghae sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tak akan membuang waktu."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun denganmu, jadi enyah dari hadapanku!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak muak melihat wajahmu!"

"Kau itu yang memuakkan! Selalu mencapuri urusan orang lain!"

"Urusan orang lain yang kau maksud adalah kejahatan!"

"Tidak usah sok suci kau!"

"Cih dasar mafia!"

"Dasar polisi!"

Changmin menghela nafas, pembicaraan mereka mulai terdengar seperti pertengkaran anak-anak. Sulit dipercaya jika dua orang didepannya ini selalu membawa pistol di saku mereka. Bola mata Changmin bergeser, ia mengernyit saat bertemu dengan mata bulat beriris hitam yang juga menatapnya.

Ia mengamati figur kecil yang terlihat begitu menempel pada Donghae. Dahinya semakin mengernyit. Jadi ini rekan Donghae? Dimana letak kesadisan, kekejaman, dan berdarah dinginnya? Ia terlihat seperti tak akan mampu membunuh semut sekalipun. Tapi bukan berarti Changmin mengendorkan kewaspadaanya. Tampilan bisa menipu.

"Mantan Bos-mu yang terakhir mati diibunuh."

Hal itu cukup membuat Donghae terdiam. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto sebuah potongan video, sosok seorang wanita yang terlihat samar namun Donghae dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas. Wanita yang meracuninya, mencuri emas dan berlian miliknya.

"Dia adalah kandidat utama tersangka, dan kurasa kau tak asing dengannya bukan?"Tentu Kyuhyun membaca perubahan raut wajah Donghae.

"Cukup berikan kami informasi yang kau tahu dan kami akan berhenti mengganggumu."Changmin menambahkan.

Semua orang terdiam membuat suasana berubah hening disekitar mereka. Hanya Hyukjae yang kini melihat Donghae, karena sejujurnya malaikat ini tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi disekitarnya. Yang ia tahu ada dua orang asing yang bicara berputar-putar pada Donghae. Dan satu lagi, sampai kapan ia harus berdiri memegangi tubuh berat Donghae? Kakinya mulai pegal karena harus menompang Donghae berdiri tapi ia takut bergerak sedikit saja dan membuat Donghae marah. Senior tolong aku! Ratapnya.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengannya."

"Ya! Jangan bohong!" Seru Changmin tak terima.

"Aku bilang aku tak tahu apa-apa, berarti aku tak tahu apa-apa. Ayo pergi!" Tegas Donghae sebelum bicara pada Hyukjae.

Perlahan mereka berjalan melewati kedua polisi itu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau! Beraninya kau-"

"Changmin- _ah_! Biarkan saja."

Kyuhyun mencegah rekannya yang akan mengejar Donghae. Changmin melihat Kyuhtun tak percaya.

"Apa kau bercanda membiarkan dia pergi?!"

"Justru sekarang aku yakin."

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyum melihat sosok Donghae yang dipapah hilang di pintu otomatis rumah sakit.

"Jika Lee Donghae mengatakan ia tak tahu apapun itu justru berarti ia mengetahui segalanya."

"Tetap saja! Kita tak boleh membiarkannya pergi! Kita akan kehilangan satu-satunya informasi yang-"

"Justru sebaliknya!"Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin.

"Justru sekarang kita sedang mengumpulkannya. Donghae diam karena ia juga masih belum cukup informasi. Ia diam karena ia juga diposisi yang sama seperti kita. Kalaupun ia bicara, hanya informasi buntu yang kita dapatkan sekarang. "

" _Mwo_?"

"Kita harus bersabar Changmin- _ah_ , kita harus bersabar hingga Lee Donghae memiliki informasi yang matang lalu membuatnya bicara. Karena kunci dari kasus ini masih dia yang memegang."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin bungkam.

"Tapi setidaknnya kita tahu situasi sekarang."Seriaian Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengernyit.

Cho Kyuhyun dan otak jeniusnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Changmin- _ah_. Aku tak tahu Donghae juga aktif di bidang penculikan."

"Heh?"

"Anak yang memapahnya tadi, kasihan sekali dia diculik mafia di usia muda. Haruskah kita mencari orang tuannya?"

Changmin memukul dahinya sendiri. Ia baru tahu jika jenius dan idiot itu bedanya sangat tipis.

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terbelalak melihat pagar besar didepannya. Ia mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Apa yang tunggu, bodoh! Buka pagarnya!"

Hyukjae menurut dan kembali terbengong-bengong melihat rumah bergaya minimalis didepannya. Apa mereka tak salah tempat?

"Apalagi sekarang?! Cepat jalan!"

Donghae yang mendapati Hyukjae selalu berhenti tak jelas lama-lama kesal juga. Mereka segera mendekat pada pintu utama. Donghae mengeluarkan kartu kuncinya. Ia menyeringai sejenak melihatnya. Kartu kunci yang kembali ia dapatkan setelah menang judi dari si bodoh Heechul itu.

Donghae memasukan kartunya lalu memasukan kode kuncinya membuat pintu rumah itu terbuka. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae terbengong-bengong membuat Donghae semakin kesal.

Ini adalah rumah Donghae. Rumah utama sekaligus kesayangan Donghae yang pernah dijadikan taruhan di meja judi dan direbut Heechul. Rumah yang memiliki segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Donghae. Segala sesuatu termasuk kebutuhannya sebagai mafia.

Dengan perlahan keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar gelap yang begitu mewah dan minimalis. Hyukjae segera membaringkannya di ranjang lalu duduk berrsimpuh dilantai tepat di samping ranjang. Iris hitamnnya mengamati Donghae dengan khawatir. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae. Merasa diamati Donghae melihat tajam iris hitam di didepannya.

"Apa?"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng lemah meski tatapan khawatirnya terlihat jelas. Tatapan khawatir yang membuat Donghae teringat akan tangisan orang ini untuknya dirumah sakit.

 _"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Aku sangat cemas dan takut, aku tidak mau kau mati. Kau tidak boleh mati Donghae huaaaaaa tidak boleh mati._ "

Donghae menghela nafas saat sesuatu yang aneh merayap di dadanya. Ia tak menyukainya, rasanya benar-benar asing. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dirasakan oleh orang yang keras seperti dirinya. Perlahan ia berbalik, berbaring membelakangi Hyukjae.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kalimat itu terucap pelan namun begitu tenang menyapa telinga Hyukjae. Malaikat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum perlahan senyumnya terukir. Ia mengaguk dalam-dalam pada Donghae yang tak melihatnya.

Hyukjae mendekati ranjang tanpa suara, merebahkan kepalanya di kasur yang lembut dengan iris hitam yang masih menatap pungung kokoh Donghae. Saat itu Hyukjae menyadari, tak peduli seberapa keras dan kasarnya Donghae. Tak peduli segalak apapun Donghae padanya. Hyukjae justru selalu merasa sangat aman saat disampingnnya. Selalu merasa aman saat bersamanya.

Aman dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? Kapan aku update ini sebelumnya? Setahun lalu kayaknnya ya hahaha#dicekek.

Maaf bgt karena ngaret kelewat lama, jujur ff dengan unsur humor kayak gini sangaaaaaat sulit dibuat. Mian mian mian hehehe

Well, tapi ini akan mulai rutin aku update karena OMG bentar lagi mereka keluar wamil! Yah pokoknya targetnya sebelum mereka cameback ni ff udah tamatlah.

Poin utama dari chapter ini adalah bertemunya Kyuhyun dan Donghae, jadi adegan tembak-tembaknnya libur dulu. Aku tekankan, mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya jadi gak asing satu sama lain. Dan satu lagi aku berikan karakter istimewa untuk Ryewook hahaha

Maaf kalo chapter ini jelek, gak ada feelnya, dan membosankan tapi masih berharap ada yang sudi baca hehe. Gomawo bgt yang udah baca review dan menanyakan ff ini terus maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu tapi itu bener-bener berarti banget. Pokoknya makasih semua muah muah!

Terus dukung para author Haehyuk!

See u next chapter!


End file.
